Uma Questão de Sentimento
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Harry sofre um acidente e de repente se vê em um estranho relacionamento com Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Debí Kvothe**  
>Shipper: <strong>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance**  
>Classificação:<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Não tenho os direitos autorais de Harry Potter. É tudo da J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. e Etc.

– **x –**

Harry abriu os olhos.

Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente, foi a primeira coisa que teve consciência quando o sol irritou suas retinas, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos. Demorou alguns minutos até finalmente identificar um homem parado em frente à janela, olhando a paisagem. Mesmo contra as sombras que o sol fazia sobre sua silhueta, era possível perceber que seus cabelos eram de um loiro quase branco. Ele era alto, magro e vestia-se casualmente, com roupas leves.

Harry tinha a leve impressão que o conhecia. Ele parecia estranhamente familiar, mesmo de costas para a cama onde estava deitado. Quando conseguiu finalmente desviar os olhos da figura, olhou ao redor. Havia uma poltrona de couro com aspecto feio, com um casaco pendurado descuidadosamente no espaldar. Na parede oposta à cama, avistou um quadro barato que retratava uma casa de campo inglesa. Sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira pintada de branco, uma jarra de água jazia imóvel junto a um copo.

Era sem dúvida nenhuma um quarto de hospital.

Estava prestes a chamar o homem quando percebeu que sua voz não saía. Um pouco frustrado, pigarreou, limpando a garganta e o estranho se virou imediatamente. Os olhos muito claros dele se arregalaram e em poucos minutos estava inclinando-se sobre a cama, segurando o rosto de Harry com ambas as mãos, como se tivesse medo que ele sumisse caso fizesse menos força.

"Harry!" O estranho exclamou em um misto de incredulidade e alívio. "Você está acordado."

O moreno franziu o cenho e sentiu uma leve dor com o movimento súbito do outro, mas não reclamou. Apenas continuou olhando-o por longos segundos, e antes que pudesse pensar a respeito de onde o conhecia, um nome escapou de seus lábios.

"Draco" murmurou fracamente com a voz rouca. Harry não se lembrava como sabia quem ele era. Apenas sabia.

"Então você finalmente resolveu voltar" Riu-se o loiro e seus olhos brilharam. "Você não tem idéia do susto que nos deu."

"_Nos deu_?" Repetiu, atordoado.

"Sim. Hermione e Ron estão aqui, Harry."

Seus amigos! É claro que Harry se lembrava deles.

"Onde eles estão?" Perguntou para o loiro que estava estranhamente perto, deixando-o um pouco desconfortável.

"Chamarei um médico para lhe examinar e os avisarei que você acordou" Falou o garoto antes de juntar seus lábios em um beijo leve. Harry arregalou os olhos, chocado, e antes que pudesse perguntar o que diabo fora aquilo, o outro sumia pela porta.

Harry forçou ao máximo a memória, mas não conseguia recordar-se de como havia parado ali. Sabia que se chamava Harry Potter, tinha 20 anos, cursava a Faculdade e seus melhores amigos se chamavam Ron e Hermione. Mas não se recordava do homem que o deixara há poucos minutos. E se fosse levar em conta o beijo que recebera, parecia óbvio que os dois talvez fossem mais do que amigos. Por mais que amasse Ron e Hermione, jamais se beijaram nos lábios. Só o pensamento o fez torcer o nariz em desgosto.

Antes que pudesse pensar melhor sobre o assunto, um homem vestido de branco, com sapatos de solado de borracha, entrou e, depressa, se aproximou da cama. Logo atrás vinha o homem loiro.

"Enfim acordou!" O médico exclamou, segurando seu pulso. "Então, como está se sentindo?"

"Não muito bem" Harry confessou um pouco abalado.

Draco franziu o cenho, parecendo levemente alarmado, e olhou para o médico. O médico olhava no relógio para contar os batimentos cardíacos de Harry e, em seguida, apoiou a mão dele de novo sobre a cama.

"Você esteve inconsciente por algum tempo, mas logo estará bem."

"Inconsciente..." Harry repetiu. "Por quê?"

"Não se lembra?"

Harry tomou cuidado para não mexer a cabeça, que doía, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o estranho se intrometeu:

"Ele parece estar sentindo dor." Parecia que ele estava se controlando ao máximo para não se aproximar de Harry e o moreno começava a se sentir mal por não lembrar quem ele era. Pela maneira como agia, parecia óbvio que se importava com ele.

"Você sofreu uma séria concussão" Disse o médico, sério. "E depois apresentou uma leve hipotermia. Pode me dizer seu nome?"

"Harry James Potter" respondeu prontamente.

"Porque está perguntando isso?" Perguntou o loiro, parecendo aborrecido dessa vez. "Ele por acaso se tornou algum doente mental?"

"É de praxe checar a situação do paciente após um problema desse tipo, Sr. Malfoy." O médico olhou para ele com severidade. "Para saber se houve algum dano a memória" completou.

"Desculpe-me, não conheço procedimentos médicos"

"Quando nasceu, Sr. Potter?"

Harry conseguiu dar-lhe a data correta.

"Bom. E sabe em que ano estamos?"

Mais uma vez a pergunta foi respondida com facilidade, sem necessidades de pensar a respeito.

"Lembra-se onde mora?"

"Eu não tenho certeza..." Harry pareceu entrar em pânico, a respiração irregular, forçando a memória ao máximo.

O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Draco, que aproximou-se um pouco da cama.

"Ele mora em Londres."

"É normal que apresente alguma confusão. Sabe me dizer quem é esse homem?" Perguntou apontando para o loiro, que o olhou um pouco ansioso, como se estivesse com medo da resposta.

"Não exatamente" Confessou baixinho, desviando o olhar. "Sei que se chama Draco Malfoy, o nome me veio imediatamente à mente, mas não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes, apesar de me parecer levemente familiar."

"Sou seu namorado, Harry!" O loiro praticamente gritou, olhando para Harry com os olhos um pouco brilhantes demais. O moreno se perguntou se ele ia começar a chorar, mas tão rápido quanto a fragilidade chegou, ela sumiu. "Vou esperar lá fora" disse antes de lhe dar as costas e sumir de vista.

"Amnésica é comum em casos como o seu, Sr. Potter. Não se preocupe, aos poucos tenho certeza que tudo voltará ao normal. Caso não aconteça, poderá procurar um profissional para ajudá-lo da melhor maneira possível."

O médico fez mais alguns exames antes de sair, mas o moreno não ficou muito tempo sozinho, em pouco tempo Hermione e Ron entraram esbaforidos no quarto. Harry sorriu. Era muito bom ver rostos conhecidos.

"Harry!" Hermione exclamou, aproximando-se da cama e segurando uma de suas mãos. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Um pouco dolorido" Confessou "Mas relativamente inteiro."

"Você se lembra de nós?" Ron perguntou hesitante. Harry piscou.

"É claro que eu me lembro de vocês!"

"Encontramos Draco e ele nos disse que você não se lembrava dele." Hermione explicou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. "Ele parecia um pouco triste... Entendo que vocês tenham brigado, mas se essa é apenas uma vingança sua não acho que seja certo."

"Hermione, eu não estava mentindo!" Harry exclamou aborrecido. "Eu não me lembro dele. Eu nem ao menos sou gay! Tem idéia do quanto foi esquisito quando acordei em um hospital sem me lembrar como havia vindo parar aqui para logo em seguida receber um beijo de um completo estranho e _homem_?"

"Harry, como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?" Ron perguntou perplexo, sentando-se na outra beirada da cama. "Você é louco pelo Draco!"

"Eu não o conheço" Exclamou o moreno, perdendo a paciência. "O médico disse e normal perda de memória em casos como o meu."

Hermione assentiu e Ron fez uma careta.

"Apenas seja gentil com o Draco, tudo bem? Logo você receberá alta e precisa se acostumar com a presença dele... Vocês moram juntos."

Harry a olhou com incredulidade.

"Nós moramos juntos?"

"Sim, Harry" Disse Ron após um suspiro. "Draco foi expulso de casa depois que vocês começaram a namorar. O pai dele não aceitou o relacionamento, sabe? Desde então vocês dividem o apartamento."

"Que maravilha!" Exclamou o moreno, fechando os olhos. "Eu vou morar com um completo desconhecido?"

"Harry, ele não é um desconhecido. É seu namorado e você é completamente louco por ele. Talvez se vocês passarem mais tempo juntos, possa se recordar..."

"Draco não saiu do seu lado desde que você sofreu o acidente. Ele estava tão excitado quando nos disse que você tinha acordado!" Ron falou em voz baixa.

"Vou conversar com Draco agora e perguntar por quanto tempo você ainda precisa ficar aqui, tudo bem?" Disse a garota, apertando-lhe a mão uma última vez antes de sair do quarto.

Harry olhou para Ron, seu melhor amigo, e suspirou.

"Eu sou mesmo apaixonado por ele, cara?"

"Totalmente apaixonado por ele." Explicitou o amigo.

Harry não conseguia entender como as coisas chegaram aquilo. Até onde se lembrava era um garoto de vinte anos, cursava Faculdade e lembrava-se o nome dos pais, Lilían e James Potter. Apesar de não conseguir focalizar seus rostos nitidamente, a lembrança lhe trazia paz, segurança,_amor_.

Draco também lhe parecia familiar. Seus traços eram delicados e bonitos. Harry nunca se sentira atraído por um garoto antes, e perguntava-se como, de uma hora para outra, poderia ter se tornando apaixonado por um como seus amigos insistiam que ele era. Parecia impossível.

"Eu sempre fui gay?" Perguntou para Ron, receoso. O ruivo riu.

"Por Deus, não, Harry! Draco foi seu primeiro caso homossexual."

De alguma forma distorcida, aquilo lhe acalmou.

"Não estou preparado para morar com ele, Ron. Posso passar algum tempo n'A Toca?"

"Claro que sim, Harry!" O ruivo disse alegremente, abrindo um sorriso. "Agora descanse, sim? Irei ver como está Hermione e avisar seus pais que você está bem."

Harry apenas assentiu, percebendo o quanto estava cansado. Antes de o amigo fechar a porta atrás de si, já estava dormindo.

Quando Harry voltou a acordar, não havia ninguém no quarto. Uma enfermeira tomou-lhe o pulso, a pressão sanguínea e pôs um termômetro em sua boca.

Mais tarde, outras pessoas auscultaram-no, perguntaram como se sentia, com gentileza, olharam e tocaram os ferimentos que tinha no corpo, fazendo anotações. Haviam tirado raios X de sua cabeça e mais tarde uma tomografia, porque Harry ficara algum tempo sem sentidos, mas todos achavam que não existia motivo para preocupação. Descobriu que havia se acidentado enquanto dirigia seu carro em um dia chuvoso.

"Do que mais não se lembra?" Perguntou um doutor num tom de voz casual.

Harry sentia-se feliz por poder desabafar com alguém.

Outro médico chegou, mais tarde, olhou seus olhos com uma pequena lanterna e fez-lhe algumas perguntas, umas de ordem geral e outras pessoais. No final da consulta, assegurou-lhe que não havia motivos para preocupação, pois ele não parecia ter sofrido danos sérios. Sugeriu que descansasse e não se preocupasse com nada, e saiu do quarto, pensativo.

Um tempo depois resolveu tomar banho, e um enfermeiro veio ajudá-lo.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?" O homem perguntou com polidez após entregar-lhe um sabonete e toalhas brancas. Harry apenas negou com a cabeça e entrou no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido.

Encontrou um espelho em frente a pia e se examinou. Tinha um pequeno corte no supercílio esquerdo e seus olhos muito verdes eram sombreados por longos cílios escuros. Seus lábios estavam sem cor e sua pele pálida demais, mas fora isso, tudo estava normal. Com um suspiro, Harry saiu do banheiro. Ron e Hermione esperavam-no no quarto.

"Você já conversou com sua mãe, Ron?" Harry perguntou, sentando-se em sua cama.

"Hum, precisamos conversar sobre isso, Harry..." Ron parecia contrariado, lançando olhares de soslaio para Hermione que estava parada ao lado de Harry, de braços cruzados contra o peito em uma pose decidida.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando a situação.

"Pode falar, Ron." Encorajou.

"Meus irmãos estão vindo pra cidade essa semana e por isso não tem espaço lá em casa, e, _hum_... Hermione também decidiu passar um tempo na minha casa porque emprestou o apartamento para uns parentes..."

"Como assim emprestou o apartamento para uns parentes?" Harry perguntou perplexo. "Você nem ao nos deixa entrar lá sozinhos por medo que destruamos sua casa!"

"Esses meus parentes são bem corretos." Explicou a garota com determinação, olhando fixamente para Harry. "E organizados."

Harry suspirou, resignado.

"Você pode me passar o telefone dos meus pais?" Pediu para Hermione. "Não consigo me lembrar qual é"

"Eu conversei com seus pais também, Harry." Hermione falou rapidamente, impedindo-o de pegar o telefone sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira. "Eles estão indo viajar pros EUA. E não é seguro que você fique sozinho agora que ainda está se recuperando.

O moreno estreitou perigosamente os olhos.

"Você armou tudo isso!" Acusou Harry, apontando um dedo para seu peito. "Você armou tudo isso para que eu não tenha opções e vá morar com o Draco!"

"Eu não armei nada, Harry" Disse a garota, virando-se e segurando o braço de Ron, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas. Harry não o culpava, sabia como a amiga podia ser ameaçadora quando queria. E ele podia jurar que havia um sorriso em seus lábios. "Deixei todos os seus objetos pessoais com o Draco. Ele só foi até o apartamento buscar algumas roupas para você, estará de volta logo."

E dizendo isso, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Harry soltou um suspiro e deitou-se na cama. Havia recebido alta há algumas horas e tudo o que mais queria era ir para algum lugar que não cheirasse a doentes e gelatina. O médico dissera que Harry não deveria ficar sozinho nos primeiros dias, caso acontecesse alguma recaída. E pelo que notou no garoto de cabelos loiros, a última coisa que ele faria era colocar a vida de Harry em perigo.

Harry imaginou a situação ao contrário. E se namorasse alguém e essa pessoa, de uma hora pra outra, se esquecesse dele? Não iria ser fácil.

Mas Hermione deveria ver seu lado também. Como seria, para ela, viver junto com alguém que até uns dias nunca havia visto na vida? E ainda mais um homem que se dizia ser seu _namorado_. Harry sentia vontade de rir sempre que o chamava dessa maneira. Era surreal demais.

Coisas assim só aconteciam com Harry Potter.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que quase não ouviu a porta se abrindo. Parado a sua frente, parecendo meio hesitante, estava Draco Malfoy.

"Você parece bem" Ele comentou em voz baixa, e passava a impressão de estar se contendo para não pular na cama onde Harry estava deitado para tocá-lo e verificar com as próprias mãos se realmente estava tudo bem.

"Estou melhor" Admitiu, também em voz baixa. O loiro abriu um sorriso pequeno.

"Fico feliz, Harry. Mal acreditei quando Hermione me disse que você tinha decidido continuar morando na nossa casa! Pensei que você fosse para casa dos seus pais ou morar com algum dos seus amigos..."

Então Hermione dissera para Draco que a escolha de morar com ele havia partido _dele_? Subitamente Harry sentiu vontade de dizer que esse era seu plano, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Descontar sua frustração nele não valeria à pena. Ser-se-ia obrigado a viver em sua companhia, tentaria ser o mais sensível possível.

Draco parecia a ponto de quebrar ao mínimo toque.

Era desconcertante e um pouco irritante ao mesmo tempo.

"Arram, claro!"

"Trouxe uma roupa pra você. Te levarei para casa tão logo se troque."

Draco aproximou-se e entregou as peças de roupa para Harry, que lhe agradeceu com um resmungo e se trancou no banheiro. Só então percebeu o quanto esse gesto deveria ser idiota para o outro. Se namoravam e _moravam_ juntos, era óbvio que deviam ter uma vida sexual ativa, e ter vergonha de se trocar na frente dele era patético.

Mas se o loiro pensava que iria para cama com ele assim que chegassem em casa, estava redondamente enganado. Por mais que dissessem que os dois eram namorados, em sua cabeça ainda era difícil aceitar o fato. E não se lembrava de já ter dormido com alguém antes. Era tecnicamente virgem.

Vestiu-se com raiva de Hermione, de Ron e de Draco. Saiu do banheiro e encontrou o outro sentado na beirada da cama, mexendo distraidamente no celular. Ele levantou os olhos muito claros para Harry assim que este abriu a porta e lhe sorriu, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

"Já coloquei todas as suas coisas no carro. Vamos?" Perguntou incerto. Harry apenas assentiu.

O loiro levantou e Harry sentiu uma alegria meio mórbida ao perceber que era quase uma cabeça mais alta. Pelo menos não correria o risco de ser estuprado. Subjugaria o garoto facilmente.

Sentindo-se menos infeliz, seguiu o outro para fora do hospital.

Algumas horas antes havia sido examinado por um neurologista e todos os exames deram negativos, o que deixou Harry aliviado.

"Uma concussão na cabeça pode causar reações estranhas nas pessoas, mas a amnésia decerto é temporária." Disse-lhe o médico. O moreno só esperava que tudo voltasse logo ao normal.

"O seguro pagará todos os danos do seu carro" Draco disse quando ambos encontravam-se dentro do carro do loiro. Harry apenas assentiu enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança. Draco ainda o olhou por alguns segundos antes de fazer o mesmo e ligar o automóvel. "Tem certeza que você está bem? Parece meio pálido..."

"Só preciso dormir um pouco" Falou com mais rispidez do que pretendia. Draco espremeu um pouco os lábios e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar da mesma forma que brilharam quando Harry disse que não o reconhecia.

"Tudo bem, chegaremos logo em casa." O loiro disse finalmente, dando a partida.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio, e Harry agradeceu intimamente por isso. Não era fácil aceitar que teria que viver com alguém que nunca vira de uma hora pra outra. Hermione achava mesmo que ele iria se apaixonar por Draco _novamente_? Era totalmente inviável.

Pegaram o elevador em silêncio, e Draco segurava a mochila com as coisas de Harry em uma das mãos. O moreno ignorou a gentileza deliberadamente.

Quando entrou no apartamento que dividia com ele, a primeira coisa que viu foi a cozinha e copa, em tons de branco e prata. A sala, ao lado, era simples. Apenas um sofá, uma mesa de centro e uma TV.

O loiro colocou as coisas sobre o sofá e se virou para Harry.

"Bem vindo de volta!" Murmurou, sorrindo um pouco.

"Obrigado" devolveu, olhando ao redor.

"Você não se lembra daqui?"

"Não" Respondeu o moreno, infeliz. Imaginava que quando entrasse em casa reconheceria o lugar, mas isso não acontecera. Era como entrar em um lugar completamente novo.

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Conversei com os médicos antes de te levar e eles disseram que é perfeitamente normal caso de perda de memória com concussões assim. Logo, logo você se lembrará de tudo." Consolou o loiro, e Harry relaxou um pouco.

Draco era _realmente_ bonito, admitiu um pouco contra a vontade. Ele tinha lábios tão rosados que faria inveja a qualquer mulher. Seus olhos eram cinzas e muito claros, seu cabelo era louro e ostentava um sorriso de dentes perfeitos. Era magro e ligeiramente estreito.

"Venha, te mostrarei o quarto" Draco o chamou, pegando a mochila em cima do sofá e andando pelo corredor em direção a uma das portas. Ele abriu à última e Harry espiou dentro.

Era um quarto grande, com _closet_, cama de casal, uma janela imensa que ocupava quase uma parede inteira e outra porta que Harry imaginou ser a suíte. A lareira estava acessa, o que deixava o quarto aquecido.

O moreno entrou no aposento, seguido por Draco, e abriu a porta do closet.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho antes de dormir." Falou para Draco, que o observava.

"Não sei como agir com você agora" O loiro confessou, sem desviar o olhar.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Quis saber, enfrentando seu olhar.

"Quero dizer que se você estivesse agindo tão indiferente antes eu simplesmente te arrastaria pra cama e faríamos sexo até não lembrarmos mais do próprio nome. Mas agora a situação é diferente. Não sei o que fazer."

Harry corou um pouco com as palavras do outro e desviou o olhar.

"Nós não vamos fazer sexo!" Explicitou o moreno, querendo deixar claro às coisas antes que ele o agarrasse contra a vontade.

"Eu sei que não." Draco disse com um suspiro, encostando-se à parede. "O que quero dizer é que não sei como agir ao lado desse_novo_ Harry. Nós somos namorados há três anos e eu te amo, por isso respeitarei a sua privacidade. Só quero que você sinta-se a vontade." O loiro aproximou-se alguns passos e tocou o rosto de Harry com a pontinha dos dedos. O moreno sentiu-se arrepiar de leve. "Fiquei tão preocupado com você, Harry. _Tão_ preocupado. O que eu faria sem você, seu idiota? Na próxima vez que fizer a loucura de dirigir em uma chuva daquelas, se sobreviver, _eu_ te mato."

Harry piscou, atordoado. Primeiro o outro falara sobre amor e agora falava sobre assassinato?

"Desculpe-me" Disse o moreno. "Por preocupar você."

Os lábios de Draco se curvaram um pouco pra cima e ele precisou erguer-se na ponta dos dedos para alcançar os de Harry. Foi um toque que durou menos de cinco segundos, mas o suficiente para que ele sentisse a região estranhamente sensível.

"Desculpe-me" Disse o loiro. "Por não resistir a você."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Desculpem os erros, sem betagem.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Matter Of Feeling**

Capítulo II

_- x -_

Harry se revirou na cama, irritado.

Vivia com Draco há um dia e já estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Estava com raiva de Hermione por tê-lo posto nessa situação, de Ron por não se impor, dos pais por terem caído no jogo sujo dela e, principalmente, com raiva de Draco por ser tão irritantemente adorável.

O garoto só podia estar fazendo de propósito! Uma vingança divina era a única explicação para o que estava acontecendo. Era uma pena que não se lembrasse do que poderia ter feito para Deus lhe castigar dessa forma. Harry não era nem ao menos gay, não conhecia Draco e mesmo assim o garoto mexia_ demais_ com ele.

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes quase se viu erguendo uma das mãos para tocar seus cabelos loiros (e estavam juntos há um dia!) e era realmente desconcertante quando se esquecia de responder a alguma pergunta que ele fazia por estar distraído demais com a cor de seus olhos. E ele parecia perceber essas pequenas coisas, pois abria um sorriso enviesado e erguia uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a negar o que estava acontecendo.

Muito contra a vontade, Harry começava a acreditar que ele _poderia_ ter sido seu namorado, e que _talvez_ realmente fosse gay.

Draco entrou no quarto bem na hora que Harry soltava um choramingo e ergueu uma sobrancelha, estreitando os olhos.

Harry não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que ele estava pensando sobre o que acontecia. O moreno estava coberto até o pescoço em um dia quente, deitado antes das 19h00, choramingando e... Bem, ele era um homem.

Imediatamente afastou o edredom do corpo e deixou as mãos bem visíveis para que não houvesse nenhum mal entendido entre os dois.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Draco delicadamente.

"Estou ótimo" Harry respondeu, tentando retribuir o sorriso. O loiro deu de ombros, sentando-se na cama e tirando os sapatos em seguida.

"Você se importa que eu durma aqui? Realmente não quero enfrentar o sofá."

"Oh, se você não for me agarrar no meio da noite, tudo bem." Harry achou importante deixar claro que não queria nenhum tipo de contato íntimo com o outro. Draco pareceu se divertir um pouco.

"Ah, se você lembrasse..." Exclamou ele com um suspiro, maneando a cabeça. "Você nunca foi do tipo que negava fogo, se é que me entende."

O loiro ergueu-se da cama e tirou a calça e camisa, ficando apenas de cueca. Harry abriu os lábios, chocado, esquecendo-se até do comentário que o outro fizera.

"Você poderia poupar meus olhos!" O moreno reclamou, sentindo o rosto quente.

Draco era magro e não tinha muitos músculos, mas mesmo assim fez Harry prender a respiração.

Droga! Deveria pelo menos parar de se culpar por achá-lo atraente, afinal eram namorados, mesmo não se recordando. Ele tinha direito sobre o corpo de Draco, e pela maneira como o loiro falava, a vida sexual de ambos era bem agitada.

"Você sempre dizia que amava meu corpo" o outro murmurou provocante, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. "E eu amava te ouvir gemendo quando tinha seu p..."

"Cale a boca!" Mandou Harry, levantando da cama em um pulo e mantendo uma distância segura do outro. O loiro parecia a ponto de pular em cima dele.

Draco riu e seus olhos brilharam.

"Desculpe-me, não resisti, Harry. Você parece uma noiva virgem na noite de núpcias. Pode relaxar. Mesmo sendo louco por você e estar morrendo de saudade, me comportarei como um bom menino."

Harry não acreditou muito nas palavras dele, e ainda hesitante, deitou-se na beirada da cama.

"Sabe, eu não vou te atacar. Você vai acabar caindo desse jeito..."

O moreno o ignorou solenemente e prendeu a respiração quando sentiu a cama afundar ao seu lado.

_- x -_

Harry estava dolorido.

Noite passada dormira de maneira tão rígida que cada músculo de seu corpo doía. Queria xingar Draco por isso. E Hermione, principalmente.

Entrou no banheiro, agradecendo por Draco não estar mais na cama, trancou a porta, tirou a roupa e ligou o chuveiro.

Ah! Como era bom sentir a água em seus músculos doloridos...

Com um suspiro, Harry encostou a testa no azulejo gelado, dentro do box. Deveria parar de tentar fugir de Draco. Mesmo não se lembrando, já devia ter passado por aquela negação antes, pois duvidava ter aceitado tão fácil que era gay e estava apaixonado por um homem.

Draco era lindo e o moreno estava se sentindo sexualmente atraído por ele. Era impossível negar. Ele era tentador demais, em um misto de inocência e malícia, arrogância e doçura. Estava quase mandando tudo pro inferno e o agarrando! Nunca conhecera alguém que mexesse tanto com seus sentimentos como ele. Chegava a ser assustador.

Resolveu, por ora, terminar de tomar banho e depois, quando não houvesse mais escolhas, pensaria sobre o assunto.

Saiu do banheiro e foi direito pra cozinha, seguindo o cheiro delicioso de café recém preparado. Draco estava de frente para o fogão, usava uma calça jeans colada dos quadris à canela e uma camiseta de malha branca, cantarolando uma musica qualquer enquanto mexia em alguma coisa dentro da panela.

"Você acordou tarde, já está quase na hora do almoço" Ele comentou sem se virar. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Escutei o barulho do chuveiro e preparei café."

"Ah" fez Harry, vendo a cafeteira ligada sobre o balcão da cozinha. "Obrigado." O moreno encheu uma xícara de café fumegante, agradecido, e se afundou em uma cadeira. Olhou de soslaio para Draco, que parecia muito bem humorado. Isso o irritou ainda mais.

"Acho que nós poderíamos conversar um pouco hoje e ver se você consegue se lembrar de alguma coisa. Sabe, sobre _nós_." Disse Draco, apagando o fogão e sentando-se à mesa, de frente para o moreno. "Vamos, comece."

Harrry piscou.

"Ah... hum, como nós nos conhecemos?" Harry perguntou. Achava a idéia do loiro útil, pelo menos desse jeito estaria mais a par da situação.

"Foi um ótimo primeiro encontro, Harry! Nossa relação foi literalmente ódio que se transformouem amor. Noúltimo ano do ensino superior fui transferido para a mesma escola que você depois que fui expulso da minha antiga. Fui bem arrogante, falei mal do Weasley por ele ser gay, e você resolveu se intrometer, como o bom samaritano que é. Nós quase nos socamos" Draco sorriu nessa parte e seus olhos brilharam de leve. "e desde então começamos a nos odiar. Vivemos implicando um com o outro. Ninguém nunca conseguiu mexer tanto com as minhas emoções como você, Harry."

"Acho que te entendo." Choramingou o moreno, pois sentia o mesmo.

"Então eu comecei a reparar que isso não podia ser normal... E depois percebi que encarava demais a sua bunda." Draco sorriu enviesado e Harry corou um pouco. "Eu tentei negar a princípio, afinal eu não era gay. Eu sempre achei nojento. Tentava passar o maior tempo possível longe do Weasley e do Zabini pra não me _contaminar_. Transei com mais mulheres naquela época do que posso contar nos dedos. Foi uma fase péssima. Mas quem cedeu primeiro, para minha surpresa, foi você. Harry, você me empurrou para dentro de uma sala vazia, no meio do ano, e nós transamos ali mesmo."

"Eu fiz isso?" Harry perguntou, surpreso.

"Fez" riu-se o loiro, cruzando as pernas. "Foi o máximo! A melhor transa da minha vida, nunca pensei que sexo com outro homem pudesse ser tão satisfatório. Sempre pensei que doeria mais do que qualquer outra coisa..."

"Então você foi o... ah, _passivo_?" Perguntou, temendo a resposta. Não estava preparado pra descobrir que além de ser gay, era quem ficava por baixo.

"Naquela primeira vez, sim. Já fiquei por cima algumas vezes, mas geralmente o ativo é você. Entramos em um acordo que dessa maneira é mais satisfatório pra ambos."

"Ah!" Exclamou o moreno, aliviado. _Algumas vezes_ era melhor que _sempre_.

"Bom, mais alguma pergunta?" Perguntou Draco alegremente. Harry bebeu um gole de café.

"Faz quanto tempo que moramos juntos?"

"Um ano e meio. Depois que contei pro meu pai que era gay. Ele me expulsou de casa e resolvemos comprar esse apartamento. Você se apaixonou por ele a primeira vista, eu queria outro, mas você acabou me convencendo. Como sempre." Resmungou o loiro, revirando os olhos. "Você sempre consegue o que quer de mim."

Harry desviou o olhar e tamborilou os dedos na mesa, procurando outro tópico de conversa.

"O que costumávamos fazer todos os dias?"

"Faculdade e trabalho. Você trabalha na empresa do seu pai e eu tenho um estágioem outra. Felizmenteconsegui tirar minhas férias e por isso posso ficar cuidando de você."

"Você está falando como se eu fosse um bebê" Harry resmungou, contrariado, e Draco riu.

"Falando assim você parece um" constatou o loiro, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e roubando um pequeno beijo dos lábios de Harry. O moreno já estava acostumado com os _botes_ dele, por isso conseguia agir com mais naturalidade depois da primeira vez. Draco sorriu, seu rosto muito próximo. "Você sabe usar a língua?"

"É claro que eu se... hummmm" Harry gemeu em surpresa ao sentir a língua quente e atrevida do loiro invadir sua boca e segurou seus braços com o intuito de afastá-lo. Draco, entretanto, não compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos que o moreno e afundou as mãos em seus cabelos negros e macios, trazendo-o pra mais perto.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Draco separou seus lábios.

"Você poderia retribuir o beijo? Sabe, você já usou a língua pra coisas _piores_."

Harry arregalou um poucos os olhos, os pensamentos nublados pela súbita atitude do loiro.

"Já?" Perguntou debilmente. "O quê, por exemplo?"

"Bem, não quero te chocar." Sorriu enviesado, passando a ponta dos dedos pelos contornos do rosto do moreno. "Desculpe-me, mas você não faz idéia do quão irresistível fica quando está com vergonha."

"Então é por isso que você sempre me faz ficar com vergonha?" Acusou, olhando-o com uma careta. Draco riu.

"Oh, eu jamais faria isso, Harry."

O sorriso dele dizia o contrário. Revirando os olhos, rebateu:

"Se você fosse menos chato, _talvez_ retribuísse seu beijo."

"Ah, não, Harry! Isso é chantagem, sabia? Eu estou aqui, há semanas sem um beijo descente seu, e você fica aí fazendo promessas vãs e..."

"Deus, como eu pude te agüentar por três anos?" O moreno perguntou com um sorriso espontâneo nascendo em seus lábios.

"Eu tinha um método infalível pra te prender a mim." Falou o loiro, convencido.

"Você por acaso é apto a magia negra?"

"Oh, Harry, assim você me ofende" Acusou Draco, estreitando perigosamente os olhos. Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se sobre ela, de frente para Harry. Inclinando-se sobre ele, sussurrou: "Sou realmente bom em te entreter."

"Está tentando me seduzir?"

"Está funcionando?"

"_Talvez_."

"Existem muitos _talvez_ em seu novo vocabulário, Harry." Draco aproximou ainda mais sua boca da do moreno e passou a língua sobre seu lábio inferior provocativamente, mordendo-o de leve em seguida.

Harry se arrepiou e o olhou.

"Pare de me provocar, Draco." Suspirou Harry, de maneira inconsciente tentando alcançar seus lábios quando ele se afastou.

"Então diga que vai retribuir meu beijo, Harry." Mandou com voz rouca.

"Não" Respondeu o moreno, olhando fixamente para ele, que tinha as pupilas levemente dilatadas e as bochechas avermelhadas.

"Você não faz idéia de quantas vezes transamos sobre essa mesa" Sussurrou, umedecendo os lábios secos. "A última vez foi quando você deu por falta de mim na cama e me encontrou na cozinha só com um lençol enrolado no corpo. Mal tínhamos acabamos de fazer sexo. Você arrancou o lençol, me colocou em cima da mesa e gemeu o quanto eu era _quente_ e _apertado_ por dentro."

Um arrepio muito mais forte que o anterior atravessou o corpo de Harry, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos. Tinha plena consciência que estava com uma ereção no meio das pernas.

Acabara de ficar excitado por um homem que nem ao menos lhe tocara direito. Definitivamente era gay.

"Draco..." Murmurou Harry, esparramando as mãos em suas coxas. Draco sorriu de lado e roçou seu nariz ao dele, seus lábios a centímetros de distância.

"Você quer me beijar, Harry?" Perguntou em voz baixa. Harry levantou da cadeira e se encaixou no meio das pernas de Draco, que tratou de envolvê-lo pelo quadril, sentando-se na beirada da mesa. Suas ereções se tocaram e ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, soltando uma lamúria de prazer.

O moreno observou o pescoço branco e imaculado do loiro à mostra e não resistiu. Passou a língua sobre ele, mordendo-o de leve, deixando uma pequena marquinha vermelha e fazendo Draco arquear as costas e puxá-lo mais pra si com as pernas.

"Você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti sua falta" Murmurou Draco contra seus lábios, incitando a própria língua para dentro de sua boca. Iniciaram um beijo forte. Draco tinha gosto de café e pasta de dente. Harry enlouqueceu. "Eu quero tanto você..."

"Se você continuar fazendo isso..." Advertiu Harry quando Draco começou a rebolar de maneira lenta, mas contínua, sobre sua ereção. O loiro apenas o olhou e agarrou sua camisa, jogando a cabeça pra trás enquanto começava a aumentar a velocidade dos movimentos aos poucos. Harry afundou o rosto na curva macia de seu pescoço e gemeu, ajudando-o com os movimentos ritmados.

Draco tinha os lábios entreabertos e seus lábios estavam secos. O moreno estava quase gozando e nem ao menos havia tirado a roupa! Com um suspiro o loiro entrelaçou os dedos finos em seus cabelos e os puxou de forma quase dolorosa, apertando as pernas contra seu quadril.

"Eu vou..." Disse baixinho, algum tempo depois, a voz rouca e entrecortada, antes de estremecer e soltar um gemido alto. Harry sentiu a respiração acelerada dele contra seu pescoço e o corpo menor tremendo contra o seu. O necessário para segui-lo no orgasmo, abafando um gemido mais alto e puxando-o mais pra si.

"Uau" Exclamou Draco alguns segundos depois, quando conseguia raciocinar com clareza. "Há quanto tempo eu não gozo sem nem tirar as calças?"

"Cale a boca. Não estrague o momento." Reclamou Harry, apoiado sobre ele na mesa.

"Foi um elogio" Disse Draco, deslizando preguiçosamente as mãos pelas costas de Harry.

"Obrigado, então" Resmungou.

"Eu tinha planos pra hoje. Ia te levar a alguns lugares que costumávamos ir antes, mas depois do que aconteceu acho que poderíamos passar o dia inteiro dentro do quarto..."

O corpo de Harry ondulou-se com uma risada preguiçosa. Ele respirou fundo, levantando-se na mesa. Suas pernas ainda tremiam.

"Acho que não" disse Harry alegremente, adorando a expressão ultrajada de Draco. "Eu vou tomar outro banho e vamos seguir seus planos."

"Não!" Reclamou o loiro, com manha, jogando-se sobre a mesa de braços abertos. "Eu mudei de idéia! Quero ficar em casa agora."

"Nada disso, Draco. Eu quero recuperar essa memória de uma vez por todas, algo me diz que existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de lembrar."

"Não se preocupe, Harry. Nós podemos repassar tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois hoje, lá no quarto e..."

"A gente vai sair, Draco. Vou deixar você tomar banho primeiro, sim? Vou ver o que você fez pro almoço e colocar a mesa. E" acrescentou Harry quando viu o loiro abrir a boca para retrucar "sem reclamar. Ou ficarei com raiva de verdade."

Draco revirou os olhos e pulou da mesa. Antes de sair da cozinha, entretanto, andou na direção do moreno e lhe roubou um pequeno beijo.

"Deixarei a porta do banheiro aberta, caso mude de idéia."

* * *

><p>Batagem por Paulawot. Obrigada, linda.<br>E obrigada também a todas que deixaram reviews. Li e adorei todas.

**N/B: ** Ai gente esse cap ficou show. Adoro o Draco cheio de atitudes, provocando o nosso moreno lindo.

Dé ficou super mais uma vez, e vou adorar ler mais sobre o passado dos dois juntos.

Pra quem tbm curtiu deixem reviews, essa lindona merece.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Matter Of Feeling**

Capítulo III

zoz

"Nós costumávamos vir bastante até aqui quando começamos a namorar."

Harry olhou demoradamente para Draco. Estavam em um bosque repleto de árvores de Sakura. Era tão estupidamente romântico que o moreno sentiu vontade de rir quando chegaram. Mas não queria magoar Draco. Seus olhos brilhavam como o de uma criança ao abrir os presentes no Natal.

O lugar era lindo, não podia negar. As árvores faziam o cabelo loiro de Draco parecer ainda mais claro e dava a seus olhos um brilho metálico fortíssimo. Ambos seguiram por uma pequena trilha de mãos dadas. O loiro segurara sua mão, para ser mais exato, e Harry viu-se impossibilitado de quebrar o contato. Ele parecia tão feliz...

"Fazia muito tempo que não vinha até aqui." Confessou, passando distraidamente a ponta dos dedos pelo tronco de uma das Sakuras. Ele olhou para Harry ao perceber sua curiosidade. "Estávamos muito ocupados esses meses." Explicou com um sorriso cálido, e suspirou. "Tinha me esquecido como esse lugar é lindo."

"Realmente é lindo." Concordou o moreno, levemente hipnotizado por Draco, sem saber se havia falado sobre o lugar ou sobre ele. Ele ficava tão bonito quando fazia aquela expressão.

"Vamos, quero te mostrar uma coisa." Draco o puxou pela mão, indo até uma das árvores mais afastadas. Ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando apontou para alguma coisa escrita sobre ela.

O moreno sentiu-se corar ao perceber o que significava. Eram dois nomes e indiscutivelmente tratava-se de sua letra.

_Harry e Draco. Verão de 1998._

Escrever nomes em troncos de árvores era tão brega! Ele realmente se tornou assim depois de conhecer Draco? Harry se virou para o loiro com a intenção de pedir desculpas por algo tão bobamente apaixonado, mas momentaneamente esqueceu-se sobre o que ia falar quando o olhou e percebeu seu semblante fixo sobre as palavras. E ele sorria. Não um sorriso de deboche, ou enviesado como o que estava costumado, e sim um pequeno e discreto e tão verdadeiro que o deixou um pouco sem ar.

Draco era encantador, e Harry estava cada vez mais fascinado por ele.

"Nós devíamos ter aproveitado melhor esses últimos meses. Eu olho para trás e é como se esse tempo houvesse passado em branco. Eraapenas trabalho, faculdade e às vezes sexo. Nós deixamos de aproveitar as coisas simples da vida, como simplesmente olhar um para o outro, como você faz desde que sofreu o acidente, e ir a um bosque e escrever nossos nomes em patrimônios públicos." Draco suspirou, e apertou a mão de Harry, abrindo um pouco mais o sorriso. "Eu não percebia o quanto sentia falta de ser encarado como algo _precioso_ até que você voltou a fazê-lo."

Harry sentiu-se de repente um pouco triste. Draco parecia tão sincero, abrindo-se com ele daquela forma, enquanto o moreno apenas conseguia pensar no quão brega era o lugar que estavam. Quis se esbofetear por ser tão estúpido.

"Eu não te tratava bem?" Perguntou para o loiro, que balançou enfaticamente a cabeça em negação.

"Jamais, Harry. Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida desde sempre. Você não tem a mínima idéia do quanto eu te amo. Sei que você já deve estar cansado de ouvir isso, e que é chato ficar repetindo tantas vezes, mas o que eu sinto é tão grande que é até meio doloroso às vezes." Draco olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e puxou-o para mais perto pela mão, que ainda estavam unidas. "Me pergunto, todos os dias quando acordo e te encontro ao meu lado na cama, como alguém como você pode ter me escolhido."

Harry suspirou e Draco abriu mais um de seus sorrisos quando seus cabelos balançaram de leve com o gesto. Estavam tão pertos que o moreno podia ver os pequenos riscos azuis em suas íris.

O loiro o fitou com ansiedade e mordeu o lábio inferior, deslizando as mãos pelos braços fortes de Harry até pousá-las em seus ombros, fechando os olhos quando o moreno abaixou o rosto até encaixar suas bocas com perfeição, pedindo passagem com a língua sobre seus lábios fechados.

Draco não ofereceu resistência e abriu a boca, tocando sua língua com a dele de maneira lenta, sentindo-a áspera e quente contra a sua. Harry prensou-o contra o tronco da árvore e afundou a mão em seus cabelos, aumentando a intensidade do beijo.

O loiro se afastou alguns minutos depois, ofegante e sorridente, abraçou Harry com força, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e distribuindo leves beijos pelo local, deixando-o arrepiado.

"De alguma maneira, seus beijos me parecem familiar." Harry confessou baixinho contra seu ouvido, acariciando suas costas com leveza. "É como se eu já estivesse acostumado com as sensações e seu cheiro me lembra algo _bom_. Não sei exatamente como explicar, é como um _Déjà vu_."

"Então você gosta do meu cheiro?" Perguntou o loiro convencido, espalmando as mãos nas costas de Harry e se afastando o suficiente para fitá-lo nos olhos. "O seu antigo eu também gostava muito."

"Seu cheiro é bom, Draco." Concordou Harry sorrindo. Draco corou um pouco e revirou os olhos, empurrando-o de leve pelo ombro. "_O quê_?"

"Você parece estar fazendo ironia com meu cheiro." Resmungou o loiro, fazendo um pequeno biquinho de raiva. Harry imaginou se alguém poderia ser tão criança quando queria e segurou-o pelo queixo, colando seus lábios em um beijo curto. "Você está tentando me distrair? Não vai funcionar, vou logo avisando." Harry sorriu mais uma vez e voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez com dentes e língua. O loiro soltou um gemido baixo quando as pernas dele entraram entre as suas e desgrudou novamente seus lábios, ofegante. "Harry!" Censurou, olhando para os lados. "Estamos em um local público."

"Não tem ninguém aqui no momento." Harry assegurou, o segurando pelos cabelos e fazendo-o inclinar um pouco a cabeça pra trás, deixando seu pescoço pálido e macio à mostra. "E eu realmente gosto do seu cheiro. É delicioso." Murmurou antes de beijá-lo ali, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas sobre a região.

"Harry..." Draco gemeu, segurando-o pelos ombros. O moreno sorriu internamente ao senti-lo estremecer em seus braços e segurou-o com mais força, sentindo sua respiração acelerada e quente sobre o rosto. "Se nós tirarmos a roupa aqui, seremos presos."

"Draco! Você já está pensando em tirar as roupas?" Perguntou com diversão, deslizando as mãos até a cintura estreita com um sorrisinho nos lábios. "Nós só estamos nos beijando. Não foi você quem estava reclamando sobre minha falta de atitude hoje de manhã?" Erguendo uma sobrancelha, olhou interrogativo para o loiro.

"Eu não estava reclamando sobre a sua falta de atitude, e sim sobre a falta que estava de você. São coisas diferentes." Retrucou, virando o rosto e empurrando Harry delicadamente pelo tórax, até que tivesse espaço suficiente para escapar de seus braços. "Acho que criei um monstro."

"Ei, nós somos namorados, não somos?" Harry indagou perplexo, correndo pare alcançar Draco que havia lhe dado as costas. "Você até ontem estava me molestando sexualmente e agora _eu_ sou o monstro?" Draco lhe lançou um sorrisinho enviesado e deu de ombros, buscando novamente a mão de Harry e enlaçando seus dedos.

"Quando foi que nós invertemos o papel? Até ontem você dizia fervorosamente que não iria transar comigo."

"Você quem está falando de transar!" Acusou o moreno, divertido. "Eu por acaso tentei alguma coisa com você? Minha mão estava na sua cintura o tempo inteiro. Você que tem malícia na cabeça."

Draco inçou o corpo pro lado, contra o ombro de Harry, fazendo-o curvar e quase cair sobre a grama ao lado da trilha. O loiro o olhou com cara feia.

"Acho que você está se esquecendo que gozou nas calças hoje." Lembrou Draco, seu sorriso abrindo-se ainda mais ao ver Harry corar um pouco e desviar o olhar. O moreno ficou ligeiramente emburrado e também o empurrou de leve, retribuindo a brincadeira de alguns segundos atrás.

"Você não precisava ficar me lembrando dessas coisas comprometedoras." Disse Harry. Draco revirou os olhos, divertido.

"O que houve com você? Até ontem estava todo retraído e tímido." Observou o loiro, fitando-o atentamente enquanto andavam. Harry apenas deu de ombros, um sorriso leve se formando em seu rosto.

"Eu não sei exatamente. Simplesmente é fácil ficar com você, é como se te conhecesse há séculos e,_ uau_, eu realmente conheço! Foi como eu disse: você me é familiar. As sensações, o cheiro... E seu jeito é _encantador_."

"Eu sei." O loiro exclamou convencido e ligeiramente arrogante. "Continue com essa disposição até chegarmos em casa, sim? Nós podemos terminar o que começamos mais cedo..." Disse insinuante, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando-o daquela maneira que o fazia pensar que seria atacado a qualquer momento. Sorrindo, Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Não vamos pra casa agora, Draco. Estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa já que estamos de férias! Alguma sugestão?"

"Minha sugestão é a nossa cama." Resmungou o loiro, bufando. Harry quase podia vê-lo batendo o pé no chão, irritado. "Sério, Harry, _por faaavor_?" Implorou, olhando-o com seus olhos brilhantes e suplicantes.

"Você quer me molestar." O moreno afirmou, puxando-o pelo pulso quando Draco parou de andar, encarando-o com o nariz em pé. Ele ainda estava relutante em acompanhá-lo enquanto Harry continuava: "Prometo te dar um beijo de boa noite se você se comportar direitinho." Disse por fim.

"Você está achando que eu tenho cinco anos?" Perguntou aborrecido, voltando a andar com a própria vontade apenas para poder brigar com ele. "E eu não me vendo por _beijinhos_ de _boa noite_! Se fosse pelo menos um boque..."

"Não termine essa frase" implorou Harry, rodando os olhos. "Okay então, se você quer assim, nem um beijo de boa noite vai ganhar." Decretou, colocando uma das mãos no bolso da calça e olhando pra frente, impassível.

"Ei, isso é chantagem!" Acusou o outro, passando o braço sobre o dele e cruzando-os, praticamente puxando Harry pra baixo devido à diferença de altura. "Não me ignore!"

"Não estou te ignorando, Draco. Vamos pra casa já que você quer assim, podemos assistir TV. Ou alugar algum filme de animação, o que acha? Tem um que eu realmente quero assistir..."

"Ok, você venceu!" Falou Draco, torcendo o nariz. Harry sorriu internamente e o loiro o olhou, estreitando os olhos. "Pra onde você quer ir?"

"Não tenho nada em mente." Disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Draco bufou, indignado, e começou a andar mais rápido, puxando-o junto. "Vamos, conheço um lugar onde vende bolos maravilhosos."

"Bolos?" Harry estranhou.

"Sim, bolos! Depois de sexo, a única coisa que me consola são doces." Explicou, sorrindo um pouco. "Hum, só de pensar naqueles bolos sinto um orgasmo se aproximando..."

Harry teve uma imagem nada descente. Uma imagem de Draco coberto de bolo enquanto retirava o doce de seu corpo com a língua. Refreando um arrepio e recusando-se a cerrar os olhos, acompanhou-o pela trilha em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a tagarelice do namorado.

zoz

"Não estou acostumado a andar tanto. No meu estágio fico apenas em frente ao computador." O loiro reclamou quando se jogou no sofá, sentindo-se dolorido. Ele descalçou os tênis e jogou-os de qualquer jeito no chão, massageando os dedos do pé. "Tudo por sua causa, se fossemos embora na hora que eu disse, não estaria nessa situação."

Harry apenas revirou os olhos, divertido. Como Draco reclamava...

A verdade era que também estava cansado, mas não ia dizer isso a ele. A loja de doces da qual Draco falara, ficava dentro do Shopping e, após se fartarem de bolos de vários sabores, Harry quis visitar quase todas as lojas de todos os andares. Percebeu, com horror, que adorava gastar dinheiro. Isso era algo que não se lembrava, e preferia não ter se lembrado, pois quando Draco lhe dissera que tinha um cartão de crédito sem limites dentro da carteira, foi a perdição e gastou mais do que certamente ganhava. Não quis nem perguntar ao loiro de quanto era seu salário, para não se desesperar.

Problemas como esse deveriam ser resolvidos mais tarde.

"Pois eu estou perfeitamente bem." Mentiu Harry, imitando o loiro e descalçando o tênis após jogar o casaco de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá. "Porque você não vai dormir? Acho que vou assistir um pouco de TV antes..."

"Ei, nem pensar!" Draco exclamou, fitando-o com raiva. "Você me prometeu um beijo, consegue se lembrar disso?"

"Pensei que você não se vendia por um misero beijo." Ironizou o moreno, retribuindo seu olhar. "Vem cá." Chamou em voz baixa, sentando-se ereto sobre o sofá e separando um pouco as pernas.

Draco apenas o olhou por alguns segundos antes de abrir um sorriso, aproximando-se e sentando em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de suas coxas. O loiro circulou seu pescoço com os braços e Harry segurou sua cintura estreita, encarando-o fixamente. Os olhos cinza queimavam sobre os seus, até um ponto que se tornou impossível manter o controle. Colou os lábios aos dele em um beijo que já se iniciou intenso e cheio de desejo. A boca de Draco já esperava aberta e ansiosa.

O loiro entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos macios de Harry, gemendo baixinho contra seus lábios quando o moreno o puxou pra baixo, fazendo-o sentir sua dureza roçando-lhe as nádegas. Draco rompeu o beijo, ofegante, começando a rebolar contra o membro do moreno em busca de alívio para o próprio prazer que estava queimando em seu corpo.

"Você sabe tão bem como me enlouquecer..." Draco murmurou baixinho, segurando sua mão e a levando até a própria ereção, fazendo Harry apertá-la e sentir o quão rígido estava. "Consegue ver como ainda me deixa depois de todos esses anos?" Harry se excitou com as palavras do namorado, e apenas assentiu, incapaz de respondê-lo.

Estava a ponto de desabotoar sua calça quando pulou de susto ao ouvir um som alto e estridente de campainha.

"Jesus!" Gemeu Harry, o coração aos pulos. "Quem diabos colocou uma campainha dessas aqui?" Perguntou para Draco, que deslizava para seu lado no sofá com um suspiro exasperado, fechando os olhos como se buscasse paciência.

"Juro que mato o filho da puta que nos interrompeu." Sentenciou, irritado. "E se for o Weasley, será dolorosamente. Ele sempre teve a mania irritante de chegar nos piores momentos."

Harry correu para atender a porta quando a campainha foi novamente tocada, e Draco estava certo: era o Ron. Harry teria rido se não estivesse dolorosamente rígido dentro da cueca e em um estado muito similar ao do loiro.

"Oi, cara!" Cumprimentou o amigo, lhe dando um tapinha no ombro e entrando no apartamento sem esperar um convite. "Oi, Draco!" Disse ao avistar o loiro jogado no sofá. Draco apenas grunhiu alguma coisa e levantou, lhe dando as costas e trancando-se no quarto. "Fiz algo errado?" Indagou curioso, espremendo as sobrancelhas.

"Nada, cara. O Draco que é temperamental." Explicou, sorrindo amarelo. "Preciso ir ao banheiro, acabei de chegar em casa, estava no Shopping com Draco. Pode me esperar 15 minutinhos?"

"Claro, vai lá!"

"Valeu!"

Harry se trancou no banheiro com um suspiro. O que aconteceria caso Ron não tivesse chegado bem naquele instante? Com as bochechas coradas, e sentindo-se extremamente pervertido por estar penetrando as mãos dentro da própria calça com o melhor amigo no aposento ao lado, deu um jeito na dolorosa ereção que tinha entre as pernas, tentando por tudo no mundo não pensar em Draco e acabar rapidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Wow, capítulo quente e Draco fofíssimo *aperta o loiro*. Gostei bastante de escrevê-lo, e se não estivesse tão atrasada com o capítulo escreveria mais, juro. Espero que gostem.

Achei muito amorzinho todas as reviews que recebi. Muito, muito obrigada, vocês são lindos!

**Nota da Beta: **Gente, quem ai num quer matar o Ron tbm hein ¬¬

Aiiiii ruivo intrometido ... #bate nele#

Ahsahsuhuashauhsa

Aiii linda amei o cap. Seriooooo o Drayy ta todo lindinho e o Harry caindo de encantos por ele é demais, vc desenvolveu muito a interação dos dois !

E ownnn obrigada pelas arvores de Sakura, tenho verdadeira paixão por elas^^

E quem ai tbm curtiu... review no cap xD

Parabéns minha lindíssima! E ehhhhhhhhhhhh consegui betar o cap #hhehe sorri enviesada e de modo arrogante igual o Draco# -"piada interna" shaushuashau


	4. Chapter 4

**A Matter Of Feeling**

Capítulo IV

zoz

Draco Malfoy nunca foi exatamente uma pessoa que gostava de _outras_ pessoas. Ele nunca foi muito bom em criar amizades e tinha a mania de sempre destruir as poucas que possuía. Costumava ser sarcástico, irritante e mal humorado na maior parte do tempo.

Ele também era um homem preconceituoso. Nunca acreditou realmente em Deus e suas convicções eram fracas. Era manipulável e raramente tinha opiniões próprias sobre os assuntos em geral – às coisas só mudaram depois que conheceu Harry. Draco não gostava de homossexuais por serem extravagantes e espalhafatosos. E mesmo depois de tantos anos namorando com Harry, nunca conseguira realmente entender o que levava outros homens _desviados_ a querer se parecer com mulheres.

Draco não se considerava _cem por cento_ gay. Ele estava apaixonado por Harry. Apenas isso. Depois que começou a sair com o moreno, ficou com medo de se tornar afeminado _demais_. Blaise, seu amigo e também gay, namorado de Ronald Weasley era o que Draco nomearia de _bicha louca_ por ser exatamente aquilo que Draco menos prezava em um homossexual. Ele era extravagante, espalhafatoso e somado a sua mania realmente irritante de sempre comentar sobre os homens que via, fazia a amizade entre os dois ser um verdadeiro pesadelo.

Draco gostava do negro. Realmente gostava dele. Até quando ele aparecia na academia com seus shorts curtos, camisetas coladas e arrancando olhares incrédulos de todos. Mas mesmo com o laço de amizade entre os dois, não aprovava o jeito dele. Aprendera a aceitá-lo do jeito que era e às vezes ignorar certos surtos de sua parte, pois sua personalidade era maravilhosa e recompensava. Quem o via enxergava apenas mais um gay no mundo, que ligava apenas para si mesmo e queria desvirtuar todos os outros – não que isso fosse exatamente mentira –, mas por dentro ele era alguém incrível e que conseguira conquistá-lo completamente.

O loiro, entretanto, não conseguia gostar de Ronald de maneira nenhuma. O ruivo, melhor amigo de Harry, era bem diferente de Blaise. A primeira vista, ninguém jamais diria que era gay. Ele era o tipo de homem que poderia esconder a opção sexual pelo resto da vida, se assim desejasse, apesar de não fazê-lo. Weasley até tentava criar amizade com o loiro sendo sempre simpático, mas Draco simplesmente não conseguia gostar do outro. E recusava-se a atribuir isso ao fato realmente frustrante de que ele escolhia os piores momentos possíveis para procurar por Harry. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes foi deixado na mão – literalmente – por culpa de campainhas tocando ou telefones vibrando.

Quando se sentia entediado, planejava maneiras de assassiná-lo, por mais mórbido que isso pudesse ser. Harry ria quando Draco lhe contava o que planejara e puxava-o para si, dizendo que o recompensaria por _aquela_ vez que foram interrompidos.

Havia Hermione, amiga de Harry e a única no circulo de amizade do moreno de quem Draco gostava. Ela era sensata, inteligente e cursava medicina. Draco gostava dos médicos em geral, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o motivo. A garota era interessante e tinha os mesmos gostos que ele, gostava dos mesmos livros, das mesmas comidas, e até do mesmo estilo de música e filmes. Harry ficara com um pouco de ciúme inicialmente, mas com o tempo foi diminuindo. Se todos tinham certeza de uma coisa, era do quanto Draco era louco pelo namorado, e mesmo torcendo o nariz por ser tão óbvio o quanto o amava, sabia que era retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Bom, ele _era_ até alguns dias atrás, antes de sofrer o acidente.

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando a porta se abriu e Harry apareceu no quarto, parecendo levemente hesitante.

"Oi!" Harry disse tentativamente, abrindo um sorrisinho amarelo. "Ron acabou de ir embora."

"Ah" Resmungou o loiro, virando-se de bruços na cama e apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos. "O que ele queria?"

"Só queria saber se está tudo bem entre nós dois." Respondeu, sentindo-se corar um pouco ao lembrar o que exatamente estava acontecendo entre os dois antes de serem interrompidos pelo ruivo. "Disse pra ele que está tudo bem."

"Hum... O Weasley e sua mania irritante de sempre atrapalhar as coisas nos piores momentos – melhores, no nosso caso." Draco falou, e era óbvio que ele estava irritado. "Não sei como você pode ser amigo dele, ele é tão irritante..."

"Ei!" Reclamou Harry, sentando-se na beirada da cama. "Ron é muito legal, ok? Entendo que você possa ter algumas coisas contra ele, mas-"

"_Algumas coisas_?" Debochou o loiro, virando-se e deitando de costas. Ele soltou um suspiro longo e apoiou os dedos no abdômen. "Se ele não fosse namorado do Blaise, realmente não olharia na cara dele."

"Blaise?" Repetiu, olhando para o namorado com uma sobrancelha erguida. Lembrava vagamente desse nome em uma conversa que tiveram de manhã, mas não se interessara em aprofundar o assunto. "Quem é esse?"

Os olhos do loiro brilharam um pouco e ele sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos espontâneos e de todos os dentes. Harry sentiu um friozinho na barriga e percebeu que não gostava do tal _Blaise_.

"Ele é um amigo." Draco respondeu sorridente. "Você o conhece Harry. Apenas não se lembra."

"Eu não me lembro do namorado do Ron..." O moreno disse franzindo a testa. "Não vejo a hora de conseguir me lembrar de todas as coisas que esqueci." Exclamou levemente frustrado. Draco rodou os olhos.

"Você vai se lembrar, Harry. Só precisa ter paciência." Draco disse consolador, colocando uma das mãos em sua coxa. "Vem, vamos dormir. Depois da chegada do Weasley perdi toda a vontade de fazer outra coisa."

Harry se sentiu decepcionado. Mesmo não admitindo nem a si mesmo, tinha esperança que Draco quisesse terminar o que haviam começado. Ele era um pervertido, na sincera opinião de Harry, e para que se recusasse a dar uns _amassos _deveria estar realmente chateado pela interrupção. Com um suspiro, aceitou o beijo leve do loiro antes de deitar a seu lado na cama. Felizmente estava exausto pelo passeio e não demorou a pegar no sono.

zoz

Draco estava sentado à sua frente. Estavam em um pequeno café perto da escola. Nevava e Draco estava com as bochechas e nariz avermelhados. Harry gostava disso nele. Gostava da maneira que ele torcia o nariz rosado e molhava seus lábios com freqüência pela friagem do ar.

Ele usava luvas, um casaco felpudo e uma touca que cobria seu cabelo louro quase todo, apenas alguns fios escapavam na parte de trás.

"Então?" Draco cobrou, olhando-o demoradamente. Harry abriu os lábios para respondê-lo, mas a garçonete escolheu aquele momento para entregar os pedidos.

"Eu estou tentando entender o que esse relacionamento significa pra você, Draco." Harry disse após ficar sozinho novamente com ele. Havia demorado muito tempo para criar coragem de lhe dizer aquilo, mas não agüentava mais um relacionamento que se baseava apenas em sexo. O loiro o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e umedeceu novamente os lábios com a língua.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Questionou, e Harry percebeu que sua mão tremia um pouco ao segurar o copo de plástico do café e levar aos lábios.

"Eu quero dizer que gosto de você." Confessou, e não havia hesitação nenhuma em sua voz, apenas uma resignação cordial. "Que eu gosto de ficar com você, gosto do jeito que você briga comigo, gosto do seu jeito de ficar com ciúme, gosto do seu cheiro, da sua pele, do seu-"

"Harry!" Draco exclamou perplexo, corando de uma maneira que Harry soube que não era resultado do frio. Ele desviou o olhar, olhando para os próprios dedos longos e pálidos sobre a mesa e soltou um suspiro longo. "Eu pensei que você fosse terminar comigo quando me chamou até aqui." Disse, e existia uma pontinha de histeria em sua afirmação. Harry sorriu um pouco, encantado.

"Então isso quer dizer que você estava com medo?" Perguntou, sentindo-se feliz por notar que Draco parecia realmente aliviado. O loiro rodou os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar cortante.

"Porque você é tão egocêntrico?" O loiro indagou. "E eu não estava _com medo_, pff, por favor." Esclareceu, tentando soar indiferente.

"Pareceu-me que você estava." Harry acusou sorridente, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. "Eu gosto de você, Draco." O moreno disse baixinho para que ninguém mais ouvisse, apenas ele. "O que você sente por mim?"

O loiro o encarou nos olhos e piscou algumas vezes, entreabrindo os lábios em surpresa. Harry sabia que ele não esperava uma pergunta assim tão direta, mas não se arrependeu de fazê-la. Precisava ter certeza dos sentimentos dele ou acabaria se magoando no final.

"Eu..." Draco engoliu em seco e inclinou-se sobre a mesa também. "Eu gosto do sexo." Disse, como se isso fosse o suficiente.

"Eu também gosto do sexo, Draco, mas não é isso que eu quero saber." Harry engoliu em seco e balançou um pouco a cabeça. "Se pra você é só isso, então acho melhor acabarmos com tudo isso aqui."

"Não!" Draco exclamou rápido demais, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. "Não diga isso, Harry!" Com um suspiro, encostou-se novamente no apoio da cadeira e seus ombros murcharam. "Eu gosto de você também." Confessou a contra gosto.

Harry abriu um sorriso e segurou a mão gelada do loiro que pousava sobre a mesa. Draco lhe lançou um olhar de censura e procurou com os olhos possíveis pessoas que pudessem flagrar o gesto.

"Estamos em um lugar público." Censurou Draco, mas não afastou a mão. Harry apenas deu de ombros.

"Justamente. Esse lugar é público." Lembrou o moreno, sorrindo. "Quer ir à minha casa hoje? Você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero ter você de novo."

Harry observou, maravilhado, a maneira como as pálpebras de Draco tremularam e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-o vermelho e úmido.

"Harry..." Disse o loiro em tom de advertência, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

"Você me enlouquece." Disse o moreno em um sussurro, retribuindo seu olhar e sentindo que Draco estava tão excitado quanto ele. Era incrível como ambos conseguiam se excitar por tão pouco. "Eu quero você agora. Estou te esperando lá fora."

Draco piscou quando Harry se levantou, mas não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de segui-lo para fora do estabelecimento.

zoz

Harry abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que teve consciência foi do peso da cabeça de Draco em seu peito. Ele estava de bruços com uma das pernas entrelaçadas à sua e seu corpo começava a ficar dormente com o peso do namorado.

Com um suspiro baixo, acariciou distraidamente os fios sedosos e loiros, fazendo-o ressonar baixinho e se aconchegar ainda mais em seu corpo.

Lembrava-se do sonho que tivera perfeitamente bem. Lembrava da maneira como Draco parecia acanhado, surpreso e corado ao admitir seus sentimentos. Era óbvio que para o loiro ter se tornado tão aberto com ele como era hoje, fora necessária muita intimidade e convivência. Harry sentia-se feliz por ter alguém como Draco ao seu lado. Ainda estava sendo difícil assimilar que realmente era um homossexual, mas não era o fim do mundo. Desejava Draco sim, e não considerava isso tão errado quanto pensara a princípio.

O loiro era encantador e _tentador_, agora não era surpresa nenhuma o fato de ter se agarrado com ele em alguma sala abandonada. Harry deslizou as mãos para suas costas nuas – Draco dormia sem camiseta – e sentiu a pele macia e aveludada contra a palma. Enterrou o nariz na curva de seu pescoço e inalou seu cheiro profundamente. Descobrira que realmente gostava do cheiro do loiro, e ele era familiar, como um cheiro de uma época muito boa.

Afastou-se algum tempo depois e puxou um lençol para cobri-lo. Não queria que Draco percebesse a maneira como conseguia deixá-lo mesmo quando estava inconsciente, então escapuliu delicadamente da cama, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Havia mensagens na caixa postal, Harry notou após preparar café e sentar-se num dos sofás. Com um suspiro, começou a ouvi-las.

_Olá, Draco, é o Blaise._

_Diga-me, você está bem? _Ronão_ me disse que você parecia realmente chateado quando ele apareceu por aí para cumprimentar Harry. Não me diga que ele entrou novamente em abstinência sexual? Se for isso é só me falar que te dou mais algumas pílulas daquela. Você sabe o Ron às vezes precisa delas também. Se bem que no nosso caso não é exatamente igual, já que você é quem fica por baixo e... Esqueça, estou divagando._

_Escuta, Pansy passou aqui em casa e está a ponto de surtar porque precisa das suas anotações, você poderia ligar para ela e dizer alguma coisa? Tipo, _qualquer coisa_ mesmo. Ela está me ameaçando de morte. Pansy realmente é louca quando quer, você sabe._

_Espero que às coisas estejam melhores com o Harry. Mande um beijo pra ele e diga que o espero pro novo casamento da minha mãe._

_Dê sinal de vida._

_Te amo, poderoso._

Harry olhou perplexo para o telefone. Se tinha alguma dúvida sobre seus sentimentos em relação à Blaise, esclareceu-os. Definitivamente não gostava dele. Draco tinha um namorado, o outro não tinha o direito de ser tão íntimo, muito menos dizer que o ama!

O moreno estava indignado. Com raiva, apagou a mensagem e se jogou no sofá, encarando o teto. Que audácia! Se Blaise esperava que ele aparecesse em algum lugar, iria ser apenas no inferno. Sabia que deveria se sentir mal por ter apagado a mensagem, mas a raiva no momento era maior do que o remorso.

Harry então percebeu que estava com ciúmes. Ciúmes de Draco com esse tal de _Blaise_. E _Pansy_? _Quem_ era Pansy?

Decidido, andou em passos firmes até o quarto que dividia com o namorado e abriu a porta. Draco estava acordado e com o rosto amassado e cabelos desgrenhados. Ele olhou para o moreno quando ele apareceu e lhe abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Bom dia!" Cumprimentou alegremente, espreguiçando-se. O moreno gostava do corpo de Draco. Gostava tanto que até esqueceu-se de respondê-lo. O loiro notou e apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você está bem?"

"Estou." Respondeu o moreno baixo, andando lentamente até a cama. "Você tem alguma coisa com esse Blaise?"

Draco arregalou ligeiramente os olhos com a pergunta abrupta e olhou para Harry com incredulidade.

"Você continua o mesmo" ele falou, balançando a cabeça "você também tinha ciúme dele antes."

"Então eu devia ter um motivo, não é?" Indagou acusador, aproximando-se ainda mais de Draco e sentando-se na cama, à sua frente. "Você é meu namorado, se eu estivesse com ciúme mesmo, seria meu direito."

Draco se deitou preguiçosamente na cama, como se as palavras do namorado houvessem-no agradado, e o peito nu dele enlouqueceu Harry, que sentiu as mãos formigarem querendo mais contato com a pele imaculada e lisa. Seus mamilos estavam ouriçados, o que apenas deixava o moreno ainda mais excitado. Nunca pensou que se sentiria tão atraído pelo corpo de um homem.

"Eu sou seu, Harry, você sabe disso." Ronronou ele em resposta, olhando-o como se o desafiasse a não tomar aquilo que lhe era oferecido tão de boa vontade.

Harry soltou um gemido de pura frustração ao se acomodar em cima dele, derrotado, para logo em seguida ser recompensado pelas pernas pálidas lhe circulando o quadril. Os lábios do moreno foram em direção ao pescoço, dando-lhe beijos demorados e de boca aberta. Draco apenas gemeu em incentivo e puxou-o ainda mais para si.

"Eu vou te mostrar que realmente é meu." Harry murmurou contra sua orelha, sentindo-o arrepiar em seus braços.

Draco não poderia querer outra coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Hello, people.

Demorei duas semanas com o capítulo, mas eu deixei um recadinho lá no meu perfil dizendo que demoraria um pouquinho com ele, desculpem, mas eu tava meio enrolada com algumas coisas.

Prometo que atualizarei no fim de semana!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capítulo passado, li e adorei cada pequena review. E não me matem por ter parado _nesse_ momento, auahauaha.

Até a próxima!

**Nota da Beta**: Ahh mas vamos matar a Deh gente!

Como vc ousa parar nesse momento hein ? O.o ela quer deixar a gente doidinha assim neh .. poxa muitos reviews pra essa linda, incentivos e muitas exigências para que ela atualize logo.. e sem interrupções dessa vez !

E ownnn o Harry começou a lembrar de algumas coisas, isso não é tão fofinho . ...

Dehhh não nos mate de curiosidade... escreva, escreva, escreva .


	5. Chapter 5

**A Matter Of Feeling**

Capítulo V

**x**

Draco olhou para Harry daquela forma entregue, como se confiasse inteiramente nele, e isso o encheu de um sentimento desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo familiar. O loiro estava deitado na cama, seus braços em torno do pescoço do moreno e suas pernas envolvendo seu quadril.

Quando Harry juntou seus lábios, o outro não pensou duas vezes antes de deixá-lo invadir sua boca com a língua. O gosto de Draco era a melhor coisa que Harry já tinha provado. O moreno deslizou as mãos pelas ancas do namorado pousando-as em seu quadril e puxando-o mais pra si, o fazendo prender com mais força as pernas ao seu redor.

Aprofundando o beijo e sentiu o corpo se arrepiar quando Draco penetrou sua camisa com as mãos e apertou a pele de suas costas com força, arqueando o quadril e gemendo baixo contra seus lábios ao sentir suas ereções atritarem mesmo sob o tecido da roupa.

Não demorou muito para que voltassem a se esfregar um no outro, igual aquela vez em cima da mesa. Draco jogou a cabeça pra trás, rompendo o beijo, e ofegou quando Harry inconscientemente começou a roçar seus corpos com mais força. Mordendo o lábio inferior para controlar os próprios gemidos, segurou Draco pelos cabelos e explorou a área livre de seu pescoço com lábios, dentes e língua, deixando-o vermelho em vários pontos.

O moreno queria parar com os movimentos, queria conseguir tirar a roupa, queria ver o corpo nu de Draco, queria poder estar dentro dele, mas não conseguiu se afastar tempo o suficiente para colocar nenhum desses desejosem prática. Estavatudo delicioso demais. Os gemidos de Draco o enlouqueciam, a maneira como ele arqueava o quadril em busca de mais contato o deixava louco.

Sentiu quando o loiro gozou, pois ele cerrou os olhos e lábios, e o apertou com ainda mais força pelos quadris. Não demorou muito até que Harry o seguisse pelo mesmo caminho, ofegante, suado e satisfeito.

"É a segunda vez essa semana que eu gozo nas calças." Draco disse quando Harry se jogou a seu lado na cama. O loiro se virou para ele. "Não querendo falar mal dos seus antigos dotes, mas desde que você perdeu a memória está mais _intenso_."

Harry riu um pouco, e de maneira inconsciente começou a acariciar os cabelos loiros quando ele se apoiou em seu peito.

"Pra mim também está sendo intenso." Disse o moreno umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua antes de apertar Draco contra si. O loiro ronronou e começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço do namorado, deixando-o arrepiado.

**x**

"Porque você não me ligou ontem, Ronald Weasley? Você não estava com aquela vadia da Granger, certo? Eu juro que se descobrir qualquer coisinha que seja entre vocês, você será um homem morto!"

Ron deu alguns passos para trás diante do olhar ameaçador do namorado, olhando ao redor para ter certeza que ninguém presenciara nada. Suspirando exasperado puxou Blaise para um canto mais afastado, perto do banheiro masculino. Se suas desculpas não adiantassem, podia empurrá-lo para algum dos boxers do vestiário e fazê-lo esquecer que estava com raiva. Não seria a primeira vez.

"Você quer que o mundo descubra que somos namorados? Porque não publica no jornal?" Ron perguntou entre os dentes cerrados. O rosto do namorado se contraiu e ele lhe apontou um dedo.

"É assim que você me trata? Eu estava preocupado com você! Eu liguei para você mil vezes e você não atendeu! Eu sei que estava com a Granger. Só não entendo porque começou a namorar comigo se ainda é apaixonado por ela e-"

"Você não vai chorar, não é?" Questionou Ron ao vê-lo fungar baixinho.

"Eu não... vou chorar." Ele afirmou, mas logo em seguida seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu realmente, _realmente_, não quero ser chato, mas você sabe... sniff... eu te amo e ando sensível esses dias."

Ron não disse nada, apenas lhe puxou para um abraço. Blaise teve que inclinar o corpo pra baixo para conseguir apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, e o ruivo sentiu-se um pouco chateado. Como queria ser mais alto que o namorado para poder pegá-lo no colo como ele fazia consigo sempre...

"Deixe de ser bobo. Eu também amo você e não vou te trocar pela Mione." Assegurou deslizando as mãos por suas costas. Blaise se afastou e lhe lançou um olhar cortante. As lágrimas esquecidas.

"_Mione_?" Repetiu ele, perplexo. "Já conversamos e o nome dela é Hermione, Ronald Weasley!" Exasperou-se Blaise. Ron o olhou e rodou os orbes azuis em incredulidade.

"Não sei por que você tem tanto ciúme..." Disse com divertimento, e olhou ao redor antes de puxar o namorado para mais um abraço. "Eu fui visitar Harry e demorei mais do que previra a princípio."

"Você não atrapalhou nada entre o Harry e o Draco, certo?" Perguntou Blaise, erguendo uma sobrancelha após se afastar. Ron franziu a testa, pensativo, então abriu os lábios e ergueu o dedo indicador como se acabasse de perceber algo.

"Como eu sou tapado!" Exclamou balançando a cabeça. "Por isso que o Draco estava tão aborrecido quando cheguei lá. E o Harry logo em seguida foi pro banheiro..."

Blaise cutucou a barriga do namorado e o olhou com aborrecimento, balançando a cabeça.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo Ron. Eu tento fazer o Draco gostar de você, mas parece que você nasceu com um manual de como irritá-lo."

"Hey, eu não tenho culpa se os dois sempre decidem fazer coisas impróprias quando vou visitá-los." Retrucou indignado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não vejo motivos pra ele não gostar de mim, se quer saber. Eu sempre fui tão simpático! E olha que não deveria. Você lembra como ele nos tratava? Como se fôssemos de outro mundo só pela nossa _opção de vida_. Eu me esforço apenas pelo Harry."

"Eu sei baby. Mas esse é o jeito dele, você precisa entender."

Ron torceu o lábio inferior.

"Eu sei." Concordou, voltando a andar e puxando o namorado consigo. Estava atrasado para a próxima aula. "Eu os convidei para almoçar com a gente hoje. Harry disse que ia tentar convencer Draco."

"O Draco sempre acaba fazendo o que o Harry quer." Blaise suspirou. "Porque você não é assim? Nossa vida seria bem mais fácil."

"Mas o Draco faz muita birra antes de ceder. O Harry só consegue por ser insistente." Lembrou Ron.

"Hum, então quer dizer que se eu insistir naquela nova posição você vai aceitar?" Indagou o negro em um misto de excitação e animosidade.

"_Argh_, porque você é tão pervertido?" Ron reclamou corando um pouco. Blaise achava positivamente atraente as pequenas sardas distribuídas pela região perto de sua orelha, e inclinando-se um pouco pro lado, deu-lhe um beijo estalado no local.

"Então, Ronão... Que tal você passar lá em casa depois da aula...?"

Ron percebeu ao cruzar um dos corredores, que havia falado demais.

**x**

Harry demorou algum tempo até decidir se aceitaria ou não o convite de Ron para almoçar. Não queria que Draco tivesse contato com o tal de Blaise – o acontecimento mais cedo ainda estava fixo em sua cabeça, e o _te amo_ ecoava em seus pensamentos como uma maldição. Entretanto, seria uma ótima oportunidade para esfregar na cara do outro que Draco não estava à deriva, e tinha um namorado.

Não conhecia esse seu lado possessivo, e descobriu que não gostava exatamente dele.

Decidiu por fim que iria confirmar o encontro, e notou ainda mais irritado que Draco parecia positivamente alegre quando repassou o convite que Ron fizera. Mesmo não gostando do ruivo, o loiro gostava – e muito, na opinião de Harry – de Blaise.

Harry fez questão de se arrumar o máximo possível, mesmo sabendo que o namorado de Ron já devia tê-lo visto antes, e se sentou na beirada na cama enquanto esperava Draco terminar de se vestir.

"Você não acha que essa calça está muito indecente?" Perguntou para o loiro quando ele virou de costas para se olhar no espelho. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, examinando a calça que vestia.

"O que ela tem demais?" Harry resmungou alguma coisa sem sentido e saiu do quarto irritado, deixando o namorado com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto – que o moreno não viu, por estar ocupado demais bufando.

A verdade era que Draco escolhera aquela calça propositalmente, pois sabia que Harry odiava quando saía com ela na rua, por ser – como ele costumava dizer – apertada em todos os lugares certos. Com um suspiro feliz, saiu do quarto e abraçou Harry por trás, passando o nariz delicadamente por sua nuca. Sorriu ao sentir a pele morena se arrepiar.

"Você não está bravo, certo?" Perguntou inocentemente. Harry se afastou e lhe puxou delicadamente pelo braço em direção à porta.

"Não estou Draco. Só espero que eu não me arrependa de ter aceitado esse encontro com eles." Resmungou.

O loiro rodou os olhos, e antes que Harry pudesse abrir a porta, segurou-o pelos cabelos e colou seus lábios em um beijo que deixou a ambos quentes e excitados.

"Agora sim." Draco disse sorridente, abrindo a porta. Harry demorou algum tempo para voltar a pensar com coerência e segui-lo para fora do apartamento.

**x**

Quando Harry e Draco chegaram à lanchonete onde almoçariam, Blaise e Ron já estavam esperando. O negro parecia estar brigando com o ruivo, e Harry amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ter aceitado aquele convite insano.

O moreno sentiu o sangue correr rápido demais quando Blaise os avistou e levantou da mesa em um salto, puxando Draco para um abraço tão forte que o deixou ligeiramente vermelho. Harry foi ignorado totalmente, e frustrado, afastou os dois sem muita delicadeza, passando o braço possessivamente pela cintura estreita do namorado.

"Dray!" Blaise exclamou alegremente, parecendo não notar o gesto ciumento de Harry. "Eu estava morrendo de saudade! Você sumiu, sabia? Porque não respondeu nenhuma mensagem que te mandei? _E_ porque não atendeu meus telefonemas?"

Harry estava indignado. Definitivamente havia sido uma péssima idéia ter ido até ali. Puxando Draco para se sentar a seu lado, observou quando Blaise sentou-se ao lado de Ron e segurou sua mão por baixo da mesa. Isso o tranqüilizou um pouco, e apoiou uma das mãos na coxa de Draco para demonstrar intimidade – mesmo sem saber o que isso queria dizer.

"Oi." Disse para os dois, tentando parecer_ normal_, e não queimando de raiva como verdadeiramente estava.

"Oi, Harry!" Saudou Blaise animadamente. "Você não se lembra de mim, certo?" Perguntou, examinando-o com os olhos apertados, como se esperasse ver algo anormal em sua fisionomia. Harry abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Infelizmente não." Falou, fazendo um sinal com a mão para chamar um garçom. "Eu quero um suco de abacaxi e outro de maracujá." Pediu o moreno automaticamente, após o garçom se apresentar. Draco se afastou um pouco para conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Harry!" Draco exclamou, e seus olhos brilharam com um sentimento que ele desconhecia. "Você pediu um suco de maracujá pra mim." Harry franziu o cenho sem entender. Qual era o problema? Draco sempre tomava suco de maracujá...

Com um estalo o moreno pensou. _Como sabia disso?_ Forçando a memória o máximo, não conseguiu se lembrar de nada que o levasse até aquilo.

"Desculpe-me, foi só um lampejo de sanidade." Explicou para o namorado, que agora estava sorrindo de maneira radiante.

"Isso é incrível, Harry. Você está começando a se lembrar."

"Que alívio! Eu pensei que fosse demorar mais para que você conseguisse se recordar das coisas. Hermione disse que existem alguns casos que a perda de memória é irreversível."

"Hey!" Blaise exclamou, perdendo totalmente o interesse no assunto ao ouvir o nome da garota. "Hermione te disse? _Hermione_ te disse, Ronald Weasley? E você ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não se encontra com ela há meses!"

"Droga..." Ron grunhiu, percebendo que falara demais novamente. Blaise se virou para Draco.

"Você está de prova de como Ron me maltrata. Depois não venha dizer que _eu_ faço tempestade em copo d'água." Blaise disse dramaticamente, largando a mão do namorado e ignorando quando ele tentou pedir desculpas.

Harry olhou para aquela cena e se sentiu subitamente alegre. Estava sendo bobo por ter ciúmes de Draco. O ciúme falara alto demais e por isso estava deixando-o dominar seus pensamentos lógicos. Ron e Blaise eram namorados, não tinha motivo para desconfiar que existia algo entre os dois. E o negro parecia realmente apaixonado pelo seu amigo.

"Bom, eu te disse que você não devia confiar em pessoas como ele." Draco debateu com um sorrisinho superior. Ron, que começava a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas, interveio.

"Ei, eu não estou traindo ele, Malfoy!" Virando-se para o namorado, completou: "Eu não estou traindo você, não tenho nada com Hermione, ela é só uma amiga."

"Então porque mentiu pra mim? Porque disse que não falava com ela há meses? Eu confiei em você e fui apunhalado pelas costas!"

Harry afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco para que ninguém percebesse que ele estava se matando de rir, e tentou ao máximo controlar sua crise. O loiro resmungou algo baixinho e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do namorado.

"Err" Draco pigarreou, chamando a atenção dois que começavam a levantar a voz, atraindo olhares de outras mesas. "Nós viemos aqui almoçar, estão lembrados?"

"Isso não terminou aqui!" Blaise disse para Ron antes de se ajeitar melhor na cadeira e segurar o cardápio.

Os ombros do ruivo murcharam e ele parecia estar se auto-amaldiçoando.

Quando Harry finamente conseguiu controlar a crise de riso, estava ligeiramente vermelho e evitava manter contato visual com qualquer um da mesa para que não tivesse uma recaída. Com os olhos lacrimejando, pegou outro cardápio e escolheu o que iria comer.

**x**

Harry ainda estava rindo quando Draco tentava abrir a porta do apartamento. Demorou alguns segundos até finalmente conseguir enfiar a chave no buraco correto. Com os olhos ardendo, Harry empurrou Draco pra dentro de casa e fechou a porta com um barulho alto atrás de si. Descobrira que era fraco pra bebidas, percebendo esse fato apenas agora, quando já estava bêbado.

Seu namorado, pelo que pode perceber, também não era exatamente forte para o álcool, pois tropeçou nos próprios pés ao dar alguns passos em direção à sala – Harry tentou ajudá-lo antes da queda e acabou caindo junto, por cima dele. O corpo do loiro sacudiu delicadamente com uma risada, e o moreno o acompanhou, sem saber exatamente porque estava rindo já que seus joelhos estavam doloridos pelo tombo.

"Harry, acho que não consigo mais andar." Draco choramingou quando parou de rir, e apertou a frente da camiseta do moreno. "O mundo está girando."

"Você bebeu demais." Constatou segurando-o pelo queixo. As bochechas antes pálidas estavam rosadas e seus lábios úmidos. Harry, mesmo com o estupor causado pelo álcool, não pode evitar perceber que ele estava lindo.

Queria levantar, puxá-lo para junto e colocá-lo na cama, mas começava a sentir a letargia dominando seu corpo e afundar o rosto no pescoço de Draco parecia tão tentador que o moreno não resistiu. O tapete onde estavam deitados pinicava, mas Harry não se importou com isso. Dormir abraçando o namorado era tudo o que ele poderia querer naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta<strong>: Aiiii Blaise é muito bicha loka .. e eu adoroooo haushauhsuash, curti demais o cap e vcs? Se curtiram muitas reviews q a Deh foi amor e atualizou rapidinho e please nehhh exijam NC gente. Dehh cadê.. os dois só tão de agarra ahsuahsuahsu.. mas sério amiga . a fic esta fofíssima e vc é totalmente apertavel!

E as ceninhas de ciúmes não uma graça gente ? aii q vontade que tive de apertar o Harry todo possessivo desse jeito.

E que dia 28 não demore a chegar neh!

**Nota da Autora**: Fiquei muito feliz com o retorno do capítulo passado, e mais feliz ainda ao notar que mesmo com o ciúme que o Blaise provocou no Harry, vocês ainda tenham gostado dele! Blaise é meu baby e eu sou louquíssima por ele! Não resisti e coloquei uma pitadinha de Blaise/Ron nesse capítulo. Sou culpada por shippar demais com esses dois, auahauaha.

Obrigada MESMO a todas as pessoas que comentaram, me fizeram extremamente feliz. O próximo cap. saí até dia 28, pinky promise *dando o dedinho*


	6. Chapter 6

**A Matter Of Feeling**

Capítulo V

**x**

Harry estava entediado.

Draco o abandonara após receber um telefonema da empresa onde estagiava. Segundo ele, não estavam conseguindo achar o documento de um cliente que o loiro atendeu. Como descobriu, Draco mexia com seguros em uma empresa prestigiada enquanto cursava administração.

Enquanto folheava um livro que achara na estante da sala, uma foto que estava dentro dele caiu em seu colo. Franzindo o cenho abandonou a leitura e segurou a fotografia com uma das mãos. Nela, Draco sorria e parecia estar reclamando por alguma coisa que Harry falava, pois estava com um braço erguido como se protestasse sobre algo. O moreno estava logo ao lado, sentado no sofá com as duas mãos sobre o estômago, rindo e olhando para o namorado.

Era definitivamente uma noite de natal. A mesa estava coberta de comidas variadas e completamente bagunçada, como se tivessem acabado de ceiar. Draco usava um gorro branco, casaco, luvas e botas. Era óbvio que fazia frio, uma vez que Harry encontrava-se trajando roupas similares. Antes que pudesse conter, um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios e perguntou-se sobre o que conversavam e quem tirara a foto.

Algum tempo depois, resolveu procurar pela casa por outras fotos. Encontrou várias fotografias. De Draco com os pais, com Blaise, com Hermione, e várias dele consigo. Encontrou foto suas com os pais, com Ron e com outras pessoas que não conseguia se lembrar.

Encontrou também um caderno que Draco parecia ter usado no início de faculdade e nas últimas páginas havia muitos rabiscos com letras que Harry reconheceu sendo dele, outras sendo do loiro. Algumas eram declarações, ou apenas coisas impróprias que fizeram o moreno corar ligeiramente enquanto lia (Você estava tão gostoso quando saiu de casa que eu tive que me controlar para não pular em cima de você). Descobriu que escrevia no caderno quando Draco estava trabalhando, e o loiro sempre acabava respondendo quando estava na aula. Enquanto folheava o caderno, lendo cada linha com muita atenção, deparou-se com a sua letra novamente.

_Draco, nós deveríamos parar de usar seu caderno como meio de comunicação, você ainda o usa para coisas importantes._  
><em>Bom, hoje nós brigamos por algo sem importância, e você saiu bravo de casa. Quando você ler isso, vamos ter feito às pazes, você sabe que eu detesto ficar brigado com você e por isso acabo indo me desculpar sempre, mesmo estando certo. E eu <em>sempre_ estou._

_Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Está frio, e você é sempre tão quente... Está passando aquele filme que sei que você ama, e que sempre te leva à lagrimas. Sei que você detesta quando eu falo isso, e que vai gerar outra discussão boba, mas eu te conheço tanto que às vezes me surpreendo._

_Na maioria do tempo fico surpreso como você está nos meus pensamentos a cada segundo. E surpreso com o jeito como você consegue fazer o que quiser de mim. É tão forte que chega a ser assustador._

_Eu só queria que você soubesse amor, que independente das nossas brigas, ou das merdas que te falo em momentos de raiva, eu te amo. Mais do que achei possível amar outra pessoa, e que te quero tanto que às vezes acho que vou enlouquecer._

Harry sentiu o coração se apertar e uma vontade súbita de chorar se apossou de seu corpo. Ele conseguia se lembrar do que sentia quando escreveu aquele recado. O sentimento era tão claro e forte que chegava a realmente ser assustador. Era como... se amar fosse doloroso.

A resposta de Draco estava logo embaixo.

_Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com as palavras. Dizer que eu amo você e que ontem tivemos uma noite incrível de sexo é o suficiente, então._

Harry riu, mas ficou sério ao passar para a próxima página.

Era um desenho seu.

Harry não fazia idéia de que Draco desenhava. No desenho estava deitado na cama e apenas um lençol fino cobria sua nudez. Seu cenho estava ligeiramente franzido e Harry imediatamente percebeu que era pela ausência de Draco na cama. O calor do namorado fazia falta. Sabia que já chegara naquela conclusão antes.

No desenho, suas feições foram traçadas com uma delicadeza angelical, que Harry sabia não possuir. Uma áurea circulava seu corpo, e uma pequena flecha era puxada até uma palavra: _Amor_.

O moreno olhou para aquela palavra por algum tempo antes de virar a página.

Um desenho de Draco. Harry sabia que era Draco apenas pelo cabelo loiro, pois parecia mais com uma arte de criança de primário. O típico desenho de tracinhos, onde tronco, braços e pernas eram palitinhos. Balançando a cabeça em descrença, seguiu a flechinha que ligava Draco a outra palavra: _Vida_.

Uma verdadeira declaração de amor, na opinião do moreno. Deitando-se no sofá desejou que Draco estivesse ali. Suspirando, virou a página. No próximo desenho Harry estava caracterizado também por palitinhos, mas o que chamava a atenção era que o loiro havia desenhado um _pênis_ pra ele. Um pênis grande demais para o desenho. A flecha estava ligada à palavra _gostoso_. Harry riu e mordeu o lábio inferior ao ler uma frase no rodapé da página:

_Você desenha incrivelmente mal._

Harry não poderia concordar mais.

Continuou olhando mais algumas páginas, encontrando ocasionais declarações, ou Draco xingando algum professor. Quando terminou todas as páginas escritas, deixou o caderno de lado e olhou para o relógio. Draco não demoraria a chegar.

Arrastou-se até a cozinha e olhou para tudo perfeitamente arrumado. Draco sempre arrumava a cozinha com o maior cuidado possível, o máximo que poderia fazer agora era que ele não precisasse fazer o jantar quando chegasse. O loiro sempre cozinhava. Suspirando, começou a abrir as gavetas e armários, tentando encontrar algo que soubesse fazer sem colocar fogo no apartamento.

"O cheiro está ótimo." Draco murmurou quando chegou em casa, desfazendo-se do cachecol que usava e largando uma pasta de documentos em cima da mesa. Ele se aproximou do moreno e lhe deu um beijo demorado na bochecha antes de pular em cima da copa e sentar-se. Seus pés não chegavam ao chão e se mexiam distraidamente pra frente e pra trás. "Você está cozinhando! Que milagre. Você não faz muito o tipo dona-de-casa."

"Você faz?" Perguntou para o namorado, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Draco torceu o nariz.

"Nasci no luxo, meu amor. Levei uns bons meses até conseguir me adaptar com a rotina que comecei a ter depois que viemos morar juntos. Não tinha mais empregados, não era mais mimado... Apanhei por um bom tempo de utensílios domésticos até conseguir aprender alguma coisa. Mas como dizem, a pratica trás a perfeição. Descobri que sou um ótimo cozinheiro!"

"Você é." Admitiu Harry erguendo o olhar para ele no momento em que mergulhava o dedo no molho que estava ao seu lado. "Ei" protestou. "Isso não é nenhum pouco higiênico, Draco."

O loiro lhe lançou um daqueles olhares que dizia claramente que pouco se importava com isso e Harry momentaneamente se esqueceu sobre o que estava falando quando o dedo fino foi levado aos lábios rosados, sumindo entre eles para sorver o molho.

Draco estava sendo casual, e era mais do que óbvio que não estava tentando provocar ou seduzir, mas o resultado para Harry foi catastrófico. Se excitar por tão pouco era patético, mas não conseguia evitar. O loiro era tão... _quente_.

"Hum.. gostoso. Mas acho que você poderia colocar um pouco mais de sal. O quê?" Perguntou ao ver que o namorado lhe olhava fixamente.

Harry acordou do transe.

"Nada" disse rapidamente desviando o olhar e pigarreando, envergonhado. "Sal, você disse?"

Draco passou a língua sobre os lábios e pulou para o chão indo em direção ao moreno. Por um segundo, Harry pensou que Draco fosse beijá-lo, e desejou que o fizesse, mas o loiro apenas ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar o pote de sal ao seu lado.

"Você está estranho hoje." Draco comentou. "Está tudo bem?"

"Estou bem" assegurou enquanto observava-o adicionar o tempero no molho. "Só que você está... lindo hoje."

Os lábios de Draco se partiram em surpresa enquanto se virava para fitar Harry. Ele piscou confuso, e depois abriu um dos maiores sorrisos que Harry já havia visto. Draco realmente estava lindo.

"Você está dizendo que o motivo por estar agindo de maneira estranha é porque eu estou _lindo_ hoje?" Indagou com um certo divertimento, e suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente coradas. "Você é bem romântico quando quer, preciso admitir. Está tentando me levar pra cama hoje? Porque você não precisa disso, sabe..."

"Não!" Apressou-se em responder, e foi sua vez de corar por pouco. "Eu só estou dizendo que... _ah_, não me faça repetir!" Resmungou, virando-se novamente para o fogão. Draco riu e o moreno ouviu seus passos enquanto ele se aproximava mais, e suspirou ao sentir braços circulando sua cintura. "Draco..."

"Você é tão bobo Harry." Draco murmurou baixinho contra sua orelha, fazendo-o semicerrar os olhos quando uma descarga elétrica passou sobre seu corpo. "Você também está lindo hoje. Na verdade, você _sempre_ é lindo."

Harry sorriu e virou de frente, empurrando o loiro delicadamente para trás, até que ele estivesse preso entre a parede da cozinha e seu corpo. "Você realmente quer jantar agora?" Indagou maliciosamente, passando o dedo polegar sobre seus lábios. Harry sorriu, e antes de responder, entreabriu os lábios e chupou o dedo de Draco da maneira mais erótica que conseguiu.

"Quero jantar você" murmurou Harry, olhando-o nos olhos e segurando o pulso fino. "Parece-me positivamente delicioso."

Draco cerrou os olhos quando as palavras de Harry atravessaram seu corpo, deixando-o _positivamente_ aceso. Seus lábios se partiram em deleite quando sentiu a boca do namorado em seu pescoço, mordendo, chupando, _enlouquecendo_.

As mãos afoitas de Harry adentraram sua camisa, apertando suas costas com força e puxando seu corpo para mais perto, fazendo-o ofegar e jogar a cabeça pra trás. Respirando fundo, segurou o namorado pela camisa e trocou a posição, prensando-o contra a parede. Sabia que se deixasse as coisas no comando do moreno, acabaria gozando nas calças novamente, e realmente queria ver o corpo nu de Harry dessa vez.

Encaixou uma perna entre as dele, sentindo-o rígido contra a coxa e sorriu, o olhando com malícia.

"Você parece estar gostando." Sussurrou para ele, deixando seus lábios a milímetros de distância. Harry ofegou, empurrando o corpo contra o de Draco, tentando ter mais contato.

"Você me deixa duro tão fácil..." Confessou, e sabia que quando estivesse pensando com coerência novamente se sentiria envergonhado por isso. Mas Draco gostou das palavras. Gostou tanto que ficou mais apertado dentro da calça.

Adorava ver Harry tão entregue. Tão ansioso por ele.

Com um suspiro satisfeito, tirou a camisa branca que ele usava, jogando-a no chão da cozinha. Observou a expressão deleitada quando usou o dedo para manipular o mamilo e exultante, abaixou para tocá-lo com a língua.

"Droga, Draco!" Exclamou Harry excitado, contorcendo-se contra seu corpo. Draco o segurou pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra começou a desabotoar sua calça em movimentos quase desesperados.

Harry se sentiu um pouco envergonhado quando se viu apenas de boxer na frente de Draco, e pensou em pará-lo, mas esqueceu-se de falar alguma coisa quando sentiu os lábios macios em seu abdômen, torturando-o de maneira enlouquecedora. Draco se ajoelhou no chão e Harry abaixou o olhar para ele, engolindo em seco ao ter uma leve idéia do que ele iria fazer a seguir. E não se enganou.

O loiro começou a abaixar sua cueca lentamente, e quando seu membro foi coberto pela boca quente jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido alto, fechando as mãos em volta dos cabelos claros. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que se Draco não estivesse o segurando pela cintura para mantê-lo no lugar, com certeza teria desabado no chão.

Draco, estimulado pelos gemidos de Harry, começou a chupá-lo com mais força, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos e arquear as costas. Alguns minutos depois, o puxou novamente para cima antes que acabasse gozando. O namorado lhe olhou com malícia, e Harry puxou-o pela nuca para mais um beijo enquanto começava a desabotoar-lhe a calça com certo desespero.

De algum jeito, conseguiu se livrar da calça e camisa de Draco antes de empurrá-lo para a mesa mais próxima e colocá-lo sentada sobre ela antes de lhe arrancar a cueca sem muita paciência. O menor riu, extasiado pelo desespero de Harry para tê-lo, e abriu as pernas para aconchegá-lo entre elas.

"Você não se lembra, não é?" Draco murmurou contra seus lábios inchados, mordendo-os de leve antes de continuar. "Eu preciso de você agora."

Assentindo, Harry observou enquanto Draco pegava uma de suas mãos e levava dois de seus dedos aos próprios lábios, chupando de forma insinuante. Se quando ele o fizera com os próprios dedos o havia excitado, agora era mil vezes pior. Sentir a língua de Draco em sua pele causava arrepios incontroláveis em seu corpo.

Observou, fascinado, o namorado se inclinar um pouco para trás sobre a mesa e levar os dedos de Harry para a entrada de seu corpo, fazendo-o penetrá-lo com os dois dedos. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando-os vermelhos e úmidos. Por instinto, Harry começou a fazer leves movimentos com os dedos dentro do corpo do outro, vendo-o semicerrar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás.

Algum tempo depois, Draco afastou a mão de Harry e deitou-se completamente na mesa, segurou os joelhos erguidos e afastados, oferecendo-se completamente. O moreno inclinou-se sobre ele, beijando seus lábios, pescoço, peito e mamilos antes de segurar a ereção e pressioná-la de encontro à entrada apertada. Draco murmurou uma incoerência e separou ainda mais as pernas quando Harry começou a penetrá-lo.

Draco gemeu longamente, erguendo o quadril da mesa. Era o paraíso. Harry começou a se mover lentamente, sentindo o corpo abaixo de si ir se acostumando aos poucos com os movimentos que faziam. Enquanto empurrava o quadril contra o do loiro, ele erguia-se de encontro a seu membro, fazendo a penetração se tornar ainda mais intensa. Com um suspiro deleitado, afundou o rosto na curva macia do pescoço pálido enquanto aumentava a intensidade da penetração, ouvindo-o murmurar incoerências.

Quando sentiu os dedos do pé formigando e o coração batendo mais rapidamente dentro do peito, segurou a ereção de Draco e passou a masturbá-lo com força, fazendo-o engasgar com um gemido e gozar em suas mãos alguns minutos depois, e Harry não demorou para segui-lo no mesmo caminho.

Caiu sobre Draco ofegante e suado, sentindo o coração dele bater contra o seu com força.

"Uau, isso foi incrível!" Draco murmurou contra sua orelha, circulando-o com as pernas. "e nem um pouco higiênico, devo dizer."

Harry balançou a cabeça e o segurou pela cintura, sentando-o na mesa. Draco passou os braços em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-o para um abraço. "Como estava com saudade suas..." Suspirou o loiro. "Vamos pra cama."

O moreno sorriu pela maneira como Draco apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e parecia prestes a pegar no sono. Aproveitando que as pernas do namorado ainda circulavam seu quadril, ergueu-o da mesa e o levou pro quarto, deixando-o delicadamente na cama.

Já ia sair para pegar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão quando Draco abriu os olhos e se afastou mais para o lado da cama.

"Quero você comigo" ele ronronou baixinho, e Harry sorriu antes de decidir que as roupas não eram importantes no momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Olá, meninas (e eventuais meninos), como vão? :D Fiquei realmente feliz com o retorno do capítulo passado (de verdade). Obrigada a todos que comentam, me fizeram extremamente feliz.

Disse que dia 28 atualizava e cá estou eu! Me esforcei bastante pra conseguir terminar esse capítulo no dia, porque eu realmente sou complicada com cenas lemons, e costumo demorar dias pra escrevê-las de um jeito que eu goste. Então, espero que gostem (finjam!).

E dedico a lemon à minha beta, Paulawot, por ser uma perva.

Até a próxima, seus lindos! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível.

**Nota da Beta: **Aiiii esse cap foi totalmente amor! Quem ai não amou a ideia do caderno? Eu achei tão cute.. e o Harry tão romântico e fofo . .. ai aperta esse moreno dotosooooo srsr Gente a Deh merece reviews, o cap foi Mara e a Nc super hot e delicia.

Obrigada pela dedicatória my baby! Gente como eu amo a minha namo srsr .

E ahh Só um recadinho, a Deh recebeu uma review nada educada no cap, passado, então please .. Quem quer q seja, mostre q tem peito pra assumir o q diz, e principalmente mostre que mamãe tentou dar educação. Criticas são sempre bem vindas, mas o mínimo é saber respeitar o espaço e ideias das autoras. #FICADICA.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Matter Of Feeling**

Capítulo VI

**x**

Harry não fazia idéia de que Draco tinha uma irmã mais nova.

A garota era simplesmente adorável. Uma das crianças mais lindas que o moreno já havia visto. Era tão parecida com Draco, que chegava a ser assustador. Era tão loira quanto ele e seus olhos eram de um azul prateado tão intenso que ainda o deixava ligeiramente embasbacado. Talvez a beleza fosse um atributo dos Malfoys. Harry só sabia que quando a garota ficasse mais velha, iria dar muito trabalho para os pais.

Draco era totalmente louco por ela, descobriu ao ver os dois juntos. Ele era tão atencioso e a abraçava tantas vezes que o moreno se perguntou se estava tudo bem pelos dois não conseguirem ter filhos.

Lesath Malfoy só conseguira passar a noite de Halloween com eles com a ajuda da mãe. Lucius se negava terminantemente a deixar a filha de nove anos perto de pessoas _imorais_, como ele chamava Draco e Harry e todos os outros homossexuais do planeta.

Apenar do loiro simplesmente dar de ombros quando o assunto vinha à tona, era fácil perceber que ele parecia verdadeiramente triste. Harry imaginou como se sentiria se os pais também o renegassem após descobrir sua opção de vida, e perguntou-se se teria a força de Draco pra simplesmente superar tudo.

Admirou o namorado por isso.

Lapsos de memórias se tornavam cada vez mais comuns para Harry e ele conseguira se lembrar de algumas coisas que tinham simplesmente lhe sumido. Eram coisas espontâneas e aleatórias, como quando se dera conta que estava pedindo o suco de maracujá de Draco, como sempre fazia quando comiam juntos. Lembrou-se de seu filme favorito, de que ele preferia dormir do lado direito da cama (e Harry percebeu que ele não reclamara nenhuma vez sobre esse fato desde que o moreno sofrera o acidente), que ele gostava de café sem leite e chá feito apenas com água.

Lembrou-se também da primeira briga que tiveram por causa do preconceito do loiro e da maneira como ele parecia violentamente mudado desde então. Mas havia sido há muitos anos atrás, era previsível que ele acabasse amadurecendo uma hora ou outra.

Conseguira se lembrar de algumas vezes em que dormiram juntos, e de algumas lembranças da convivência de ambos. Harry sabia que a cada dia seu estado melhorava mais e que em pouco tempo tudo estaria encaixado no lugar novamente. Não era mais estranho conviver com Draco. Harry simplesmente sabia que a vida sem ele simplesmente não funcionaria, e ele não era mais um estranho. Era seu namorado há anos, e como Ron dissera, eram loucos um pelo outro. Ele fazia parte de seu dia-a-dia, e seus sorrisos eram a coisa que Harry mais gostava.

Nos meses que se seguiram, ambos começaram a viver como recém casados. Aproveitaram as férias para visitar todos os lugares que gostavam. Os restaurantes favoritos, várias idas ao cinema, longas caminhadas por Londres e por bosques de Sakuras. Harry agora se lembrava como havia sido quando vieram até ali a primeira vez. Ainda parecia idiotamente apaixonado escrever seus nomes em troncos de árvores, mas o amor os fazia estranhamente idiotas e bobos. Às vezes pegava-se sorrindo sem nenhum motivo, apenas por pensar em Draco. E outras vezes, apenas por pensar nele, sentia uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Era bizarro e divertido ao mesmo tempo, mas aprendeu a simplesmente conviver com o sentimento.

Percebia, agora, o quanto amava Draco. Era tão forte que se perguntava como podia ter simplesmente se esquecido desse sentimento. Mas Draco dizia que fora uma prova de amor o moreno ter se apaixonado _novamente_ por ele. Harry ria bem humorado, e puxava o namorado para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Nesses momentos Ron sempre aparecia.

Draco ainda não gostava de Ron, e Ron ainda tentava ser simpático com Draco. Era engraçado, e Harry apenas revirava os olhos para o namorado quando ele começava a arquitetar novos planos para matar o ruivo. Descobriu que gostava de verdade de Blaise Zabini. O negro era uma figura e tanto. Apesar do jeito espalhafatoso, o andar rebolado e das roupas nada discretas, ele era uma pessoa incrível. Tão apaixonada por Ron que a relação dos dois era cômica. Blaise era muito ciumento, e em alguns momentos Harry se identificava com ele. Às vezes sentia uma súbita vontade de esmurrar homens atrevidos que olhavam para a bunda de Draco quando saíam de casa, e precisava morder a língua para não xingar ocasionais garotas que sempre chegavam nos dois para conversar. Era divertido a maneira como elas coravam sem graça, quando diziam que eram um casal.

Ambos voltaram a escrever no caderno de Draco, por iniciativa de Harry. Descobriu que realmente gostava de fazer isso, e aprendera com o namorado alguns truques para aprimorar suas técnicas ao desenhar. Conseguira fazer um desenho de Draco que ficara absurdamente horrível, mas o loiro não zombou, como era de praxe, apenas sorriu radiante e assentiu entusiasmado, incentivando-o. Em seguida jogou o caderno no chão e se sentou em seu colo, dizendo que ele era mais talentoso em _outras_ coisas. O loiro tinha um fogo inapagável, e ambos faziam sexo pelo menos três vezes por semana. Isso quando conseguiam arrancar as calças antes de gozarem.

E estranhamente, aquela relação funcionava.

**x**

"Deus me ouviu! Quem foi que disse que ele odeia os homossexuais? Hoje deve ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"

Harry e Draco riram. Ron fechou a cara.

Era estranho ver Blaise usando roupas sociais. Imaginava que tudo o que ele tinha no guarda roupa era feminino e no mínimo dois números menores. Agora ninguém o confundiria com um homossexual. Quer dizer, não se ele mantivesse a boca fechada.

Ron estava ao seu lado vestido impecavelmente, e o namorado fazia questão de enlaçar o braço no dele, olhando feio para qualquer mulher que ousasse encará-lo. Era impossível que existisse alguém mais ciumento. E se Draco pudesse ler seus pensamentos, concordaria que ele não era_ tudo isso_. Já o ciumes de Harry era altamente cabível, porque Draco definitivamente _era_ tudo isso. O loiro era tão bonito que sempre o deixava ser ar.

"Deus te ouviu, Blaise! Hermione finalmente deixará Ron em paz. Ela sempre deu tão em cima dele..." Disse Draco para o amigo, sarcástico. Blaise, entretanto, não percebeu a ironia da frase, e apenas acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, concordando.

"Finalmente alguém que me entende! Aquela Granger só faltava pular no colo dele sempre que o via por perto. Hoje definitivamente é o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Se eu não fosse tão desviado, seria o Padre da cerimônia só pra ela não correr o risco de desistir."

Draco riu e Harry revirou os olhos. Ron olhou perplexo para o namorado.

Hermione estava se casando com o namorado, que como Harry lembrara há pouco tempo, era professor de Matemática em uma escola conceituada. Os dois namoravam há anos, o que tornava o ciúmes de Blaise ainda mais sem sentido.

"Eu acho que você está assistindo muito aquele novo programa da Discovery Home & Healt. Hermione nunca deu em cima de mim. Nós somos apenas amigos."

"Blaise, eu sempre achei que a Hermione dava em cima do Weasley. Eles sempre conversavam tão perto um do outro... E eu tenho quase certeza que uma mancha de batom no pes-"

"Draco!" Harry interrompeu a acusação do namorado, olhando-o feio. "Você está inventando isso."

Draco abriu um sorrisinho enviesado.

"O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver."

"Isso é verdade, Draco?" Blaise perguntou quase em desespero, abandonando o namorado que estava perplexo e agarrando o loiro pelos ombros. "É verdade? Era o batom da Granger? Ele está me traindo com ela, não é? Eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer!"

"Zabini, isso é mentira do Draco." Harry disse delicadamente, afastando o negro do seu namorado. O grupo já começava a chamar a atenção dos outros convidados para a cerimônia. "Draco adora brincar." Completou, vendo a maneira maldosa com que ele sorria.

"Não sei como você ainda acredita em algo que o Malfoy diz" resmungou Ron, e Harry se sentiu ligeiramente ofendido. Tudo bem que Draco às vezes gostava de criar confusão, mas todos sabiam que eram brincadeirinhas inocentes e ele jamais deixaria que àquilo fosse muito longe. E praticamente todos sabiam quando ele estava mentindo, então não era _exatamente_ uma mentira completa.

"Algum dia eu ainda te dou um belo soco, Draco" Blaise falou enquanto se recompunha, voltando a entrelaçar o braço no do namorado. "Essas coisas não se fazem, sabe? Eu qualquer dia vou ter um ataque cardíaco por sua causa."

"Quero ver você tentar" o loiro disse convencido. "Eu fiz algumas aulas de defesa pessoal e era o melhor do grupo."

Estava aí algo que Harry gostaria de ter visto. Draco lutando com alguém. Ele parecia tão... _delicado_. Se bem que o moreno sabia que o namorado poderia ser bem violento e forte às vezes. Felizmente as roupas que usava escondiam os indícios da noite de sexo de ambos. Draco parecia ter lido seus pensamentos, pois o olhou maliciosamente e mordeu o lábio para refrear um sorriso.

Harry avistou ao longe seu pai e acenou entusiasmadamente para ele. Ele também estava vestido elegantemente, e não demorou a se aproximar de onde os garotos estavam.

"Vejam só! Resolveu vestir uma roupa descente, Zabini?" James perguntou em tom de brincadeira, dando uma boa olhada em todos eles.

"Infelizmente, Sr. Potter. Meu corpete para festas não ficou pronto a tempo. Mas não se preocupe, já liguei reclamando." Blaise respondeu no mesmo tom, sorridente.

"Você sabe aquele nosso antigo professor de química que era colega de vocês na época da escola? Acho que se chama Severino-" Ron começou, mas foi interrompido por James.

"Severus Snape?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Isso aí!" Concordou Ron, e todos se inclinaram mais pra perto para escutar o que o ruivo ia dizer. "Ele está aqui. Parece que Hermione é amiga dele ou coisa assim... Bem, Sirius está pretendendo colocar laxante dentro da bebida dele."

"Ei, ele não pode fazer isso! Eu gosto daquele professor!" Draco reclamou, mas logo foi calado por um olhar cortante de James.

"Se você comentar alguma coisa com ele, farei Harry te deixar" advertiu o mais velho sombriamente, mas logo em seguida sorriu. "Só Sirius para ter uma idéia tão genial. Vou procurá-lo para saber mais. E vocês" Disse apontando para Ron e Blaise "se por acaso encontrarem com Remus Lupin, nem pensem em dizer nada sobre isso. Ele tentará impedir Sirius e sempre acaba conseguindo." Antes de sumir de vista sorrateiramente, resmungou algo como _babaca apaixonado_.

"Seu pai têm quantos anos?" Draco perguntou mal humorado. "Idéia _genial_. Realmente incrível!"

"O que é realmente incrível?" Perguntou uma vez divertida as costas dos garotos. Eles viraram rapidamente e se depararam com Remus Lupin.

"Realmente incrível o que seu amiguinho-"

"Realmente incrível o quanto esse casamento está maravilhoso. Hermione se preocupou com tudo. Está tão perfeito!" Disse Blaise, cortando Draco. O loiro olhou feio para ele e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Prevendo que o namorado começava a ficar com raiva, Harry apressou-se a abraçá-lo pela cintura e lhe dar um beijo estalado no pescoço. Sua expressão suavizou um pouco.

Remus pareceu desconfiado, mas não disse nada. Ficaram conversando por alguns minutos antes que ele avistasse Sirius parado à porta da Igreja conversando baixinho com James. Estreitando perigosamente os olhos, o homem despediu-se rapidamente deles e andou em passos determinados até os dois, que pularam de susto ao ver o amigo. Harry pode ver o padrinho escondendo alguma coisa dentro do bolso da calça antes de sorrir inocentemente para Lupin.

"Espero que Lupin descubra o que eles estão aprontando." Torceu Draco, voltando a atenção para os outros três.

"Pois tomara que eles consigam armar contra Snape. Aquele Professor era meu pesadelo! Ele me deu mais detenções que todos os professores juntos."

"Nem me lembre!" Harry exclamou, concordando veementemente com Blaise. "Ele _adorava_ me dar detenções. Passei mais tempo em detenções do que em aulas."

"Pois ele nunca me deu nenhuma detenção." Pôs-se Draco, olhando feio para os dois. "Ele era realmente um ótimo professor."

"Vai ver ele foi com a sua cara" Interviu o negro. "E é por isso que você gosta dele. Ele foi _legal_ com você."

"De qualquer maneira, o Sr. Potter já está velho demais pra ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa!" Teimou o loiro, olhando feio para Harry, esperando que ele ficasse do seu lado.

"Claro, acho que Draco tem toda a razão! Meu pai está velho demais pra esse tipo de coisa." Concordou com entusiasmo demais, arrancando uma risada de Ron. Draco fulminou-o com o olhar.

"Qual o problema, Weasley?"

"Que Harry apenas concordou para não ficar sem sexo hoje!"

"Ei!" Reclamou o moreno, corando ligeiramente. "Blaise, controle seu namorado!"

Blaise entreabriu os lábios, sem saber o que fazer.

"Blaise não manda em mim!" Rebateu o ruivo, olhando feio para Draco.

"Pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes, Ron! Você não pode sair por aí falando sobre sexo com as pessoas."

"Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?" Draco perguntou com divertimento. "Vocês _já_ conversaram sobre_ isso_? Por que diabos um casal de namorados conversam sobre não falar sobre sexo com as pessoas? Isso é meio doentio. O Weasley por acaso tem essa mania?"

"Eu não falo sobre sexo com ninguém!" Apontou o ruivo, corado.

"Nós estamos falando sobre sexo agora" exclamou Harry, tentando colocar um fim naquela discussão sem sentido. "Vamos apenas mudar de assunto, por favor?"

Draco estava rindo silenciosamente, seus olhos brilhandoem malícia. Ron parecia envergonhado e Blaise estava se desculpando com ele. Suspirando, o moreno colocou uma das mãos nas costas do namorado. "Vamos entrar na Igreja? Hermione deve chegar a qualquer momento."

Concordando, os três rapidamente entraram no local onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

**x**

"Hermione estava linda!" Harry exclamou assim que entraramem casa. Jogou as chaves e casaco em cima da mesa antes de finalmente perceber a expressão assassina com que Draco o encarava. "O quê?"

"Por favor, não me torne em um obcecado igual ao Blaise," ele pediu com uma careta, jogando-se no sofá e descalçando os sapatos sociais "eu já sou ciumento o suficiente." completou.

"Draco!" Reclamou o moreno com manha, afastando o namorado um pouco pro lado para conseguir se sentar no sofá. Ele estava ocupando todo o espaço. "Você sabe que desde que te conheci não consigo olhar pra mulher nenhuma. Sabe, eu definitivamente sou gay."

"Está dizendo então que você _nota_ outros homens?" Questionou com uma sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança. Harry rodou os olhos.

"Não, estou dizendo que noto apenas _você_." Corrigiu.

"Vou te dar um desconto dessa vez apenas porque disse exatamente o que eu queria ouvir." Draco disse com um sorriso, puxando o moreno para um beijo longo e profundo. "E também porque você fica uma delícia com essa roupa e tudo o que eu queria fazer desde que você a colocou era tirá-la." Completou, e Harry sentiu um arrepio delicioso passar por seu corpo.

"Então agora que todos serão felizes para sempre, acho uma boa você levar essa idéia adiante." Harry sussurrou contra seus lábios inchados.

E Draco não poderia concordar mais.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Como todos sabem coisas bem chatas andam acontecendo por aqui, então quero agradecer especialmente a review da Aiki. Querida, você não tem idéia do quanto ela foi essencial pra que eu conseguisse terminar essa fanfic. Apesar de ter outras coisinhas que queria pôr aqui, achei que o fim era mais do que necessário no momento, e tentei dar uma boa resumida pra que nada ficasse de fora.

E não resisti e PRECISEI dar um final feliz pra Hermione. Já que ela não está com o Ron - e o Blaise agradece por isso -, precisei deixá-la feliz e realizada com um Professor de Matemática! Super a cara dela, não?

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram ao longo dos capítulos, e me incentivaram a continuar. Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto cada review me deixa feliz.

**SoShy**: Não sei se você acompanha a fanfic, querida, mas queria agradecer pela review que me mandou. Você me fez abrir os olhos pra algumas coisas. Então muitíssimo obrigada. Mesmo.

E aproveitando o espaço, quero dizer que logo, logo vocês me verão por aqui novamente! Tenho uma long-fic com quatro capítulos já prontos (e é uma Marriage Law!), um plot que comprei no 6v e pretendo começar a escrever o mais rápido possível, e uma oneshot em que o Harry é um Professor de Matemática! *-* Então aguardem novidades, porque assim que a Paulawot se desenrolar e começar a betar o que já mandei pra ela vou postando.

Até a próxima, lindos.

**Nota da Beta**: Aiiiiiiii quem ai não concorda comigo que a Deh foi malvada por não ter colocado nem uma NC nesse cap.?

Lindaaa aiiii amei amei amei ... simplesmente amei o cap final, estava tão delicado e super amoroso, apesar de resumido e dar vontade de quero mais... A fic toda foi super bem desenvolvida e o amor dos dois palpável e simples .. e super meiguinho ... ownnnnnn .

Gente muitos reviews a essa linda pq ela merece tudo de bom ! E Obrigada mesmo Deh por não nos abandonar e superar qualquer critica infundada sobre o q vc escreve... e huuummmm oneshot com o Harry professor de Matemática... aiii eu lufo com essas coisas viu srsr .. E pra quem esta ansioso para o novo projeto da minha namo linda ^^ ... esperem q ate quarta dessa semana eu tenho o primeiro cap betado !

E OBRIGADA PODEROSA srsrsr POR MAIS UMA VEZ CONFIAREM MIM PARABETARUMA HISTORIA TUA.


End file.
